Two Hearts
by soft purple
Summary: "Dia siapa Hinata-chan? Pacarmu ya?"/"Minggu ini, aku akan mengatakannya pada Hinata"/"Kalau kau mau datanglah, ambil kesempatan yang masih tersisa."/ CHAP 9 IS UP! Warning Inside! RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertama saia, dengan banyak bantuan dr temen" saia. Saia berani mem-publish fic abal ini karena dukungan dr temen" saia tercinta (*huueek)

Langsung saja yaa...

Happy Reading ^0^

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saia =='

Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, typo, sinetron BGT, ide pasaran, garing, dan hal buruk lainnya

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari di musim semi yang sejuk, terlihat seorang gadis sedang menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis yang memiliki paras cantik nan manis dengan rambut indigo sebahu dan mata berwarna lavender itu, terlihat sangat menikmati sejuknya udara musim semi. Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke-kun..." seru gadis itu.

Pemuda yang menepuk bahu gadis tersebut itu pun ikut duduk di bangku yang diduduki si gadis. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven yang seperti err... pantat ayam dan mata onyx-nya yang mampu meluluhkan setiap wanita termasuk gadis lavender tersebut.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Hinata?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Ya. Sangaat laama..." jawab gadis lavender yang ternyata bernama Hinata, pura-pura kesal.

"Hn, berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya."

**Hinata's POV**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku berumur enam belas tahun. Sekarang musim semi, itu berarti tahun ajaran baru. Mulai hari ini aku anak kelas dua di Konoha Senior High School. KSHS adalah sekolah swasta yang sangat besar. Bisa dibilang sekolah ini diperuntukkan untuk kaum borju, tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya kaum-kaum borju yang bersekoah di sini. Orang-orang pilihan juga bersekolah disini walaupun kemampuan ekonomi orang tuanya rendah, mereka akan mendapat beasiswa. KSHS terdiri dari tiga gedung. Gedung yang pertama terdiri dari empat lantai. Lantai satu untuk kelas satu, lanati dua untuk kelas dua, lantai tiga untuk kelas tiga, dan lantai empat untuk berbagi fasilitas seperti perpustakaan, laboratorium bahasa dan sains, serta kolam renang. Gedung yang kedua terdiri dari aula dan gedung olahraga, sedangkan gedung yang ketiga digunakan untuk asrama siswa-siswi yang rumahnya di luar kota.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah bersama dengan sahabatku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang memiliki banyak fansgirls. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan kami selalu satu sekolah. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ayah kami juga sahabat. Hyuuga adalah salah satu relasi bisnis Uchiha. Dan sejak kelulusan SMP, aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh pada Sasuke. Setiap Sasuke ada di dekatku, jantungku selalu bekerja dua kali lipat, penyakit gagapku kambuh, dan pipiku selalu terasa panas. Ya, aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu perasaanku tidak akan pernah berbalas, karena Sasuke telah menemukan orang yang menempati tempat spesial dihatinya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia satu kelas denganku tahun ini, aku rasa dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Namanya...

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eeh? Ti-tidak ada." jawabku dengan wajah bersemu merah karena malu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan mengangkat alisnya.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak."

"KYAAAA...! SASUKE-SAMA SUDAH DATANG..."

Hhh, yang seperti ini yang tidak kusukai. Setiap kami tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, para fansgirls selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Terkadang aku heran, apa suara mereka tidak habis setiap hari teriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu. Tidak hanya anak kelas dua, tapi anak-anak kelas satu dan tiga juga ikut berpartisipasi.

"Sekali-kali tersenyumlah pada mereka. Mereka sudah mengorbankan suara mereka demi kau."

"Itu salah mereka sendiri. Ayo..."

**Normal POV**

Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di lantai dua dengan selamat. Tahun ini mereka tidak sekelas. Hinata berada di kelas 2-3, sedangkan Sasuke di kelas 2-1.

Saat Sasuke hendak memasuki kelasnya, dia menangkap sosok cantik yang datang dari arah yang sama saat dia datang. Sesosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh proposional, rambut pink sebahu yang selembut sutera, dan mata emeraldnya yang sangat indah. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya memandang keindahan tersebut.

"Kau terlihat bodoh, Sasuke..." cibir Hinata.

Yang diejek hanya diam saja, masih terpesona dengan si gadis pink. Sang gadis sudah hampir sampai dimana mereka berdiri. Tapi Sasuke masih diam saja.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi, Hinata, Sasuke" sapa sang gadis.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam saja. Sang gadis terlihat kecewa karena sapaannya tidak ditanggapi sang pemuda raven.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, Hinata."

"Ya. Nanti aku menyusul."

Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih cengo. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Pangeran Es sepertimu bisa terlihat bodoh di depan gadis yang disukainya."

"Jangan mengejekku, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu rasanya. Aku masuk dulu." kata Sasuke sambil masuk kelas.

'Kau salah, Sasuke. Aku selalu merasakannya. Kaulah yang tidak tahu perasaanku'

Ya, gadis yang disukai Sasuke ialah si gadis pink dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang didekat jendela. Dia sengaja memilih bangku dekat jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan jika sedang bosan. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang memandang pohon apel yang ada di taman sekolah. Disanalah ia sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku. Selain di bawah pohon apel, tempat ia mengahabiskan waktu istirahat ialah di perpustakaan. Hinata jarang sekali pergi ke kantin, dia lebih suka membaca buku. Dia melihat sekeliling kelas. Masih sepi, pikirnya. Sepertinya Sakura dan sahabatnya sedang pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan, mengingat Sakura tadi sudah datang tapi tidak ada di kelas.

Setiap lantai memiliki kantin sendiri, karena jika kantin diletakkan di lantai lain, misalnya lantai satu, kasihan siswa-siswa kelas atas yang sudah kelaparan. Jadi, demi mencegah adanya siswa yang mati kelaparan, setiap lantai diberi kantin tersendiri. Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannnya kembali ke luar jendela. Dia sedang memperhatikan anak-anak kelas satu yang berkeliaran di halaman sekolah, saat dia merasa ada yang datang menghampirinya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang selalu dikuncir kuda dengan menyisakan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, tubuh seksinya dan mata aquamarinenya yang indah mampu menjadikannnya primadona sejak kelas satu.

"Pagi, Hinata" sapa Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi, Ino-chan. Kalian darimana?"

"Dari kantin. Biasa, menemani si Forehead sarapan."

"Heh, seperti kau tidak saja, Ino-pig."

"Memang tidak, weee..."

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua temannya itu. Hampir setiap pagi mereka seperti itu, padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Sudah, sudah... Coba lihat siapa yang datang, Ino.'' kata Hinata melerai mereka berdua.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Seketika wajahnya memanas, semburat merah menjalari tulang pipinya saat melihat objek yang ada di depan pintu. Seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke, hanya saja lebih pucat dan rambutnya tidak seperti pantat ayam, serta senyumnya yang tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Dia adalah Sai, sepupu Sasuke sekaligus orang yang disukai Ino sejak tahun pertama di KSHS.

"Hohoho... Sepertinya tahun ini Ino-pig akan jadi anak baik, Hinata." cibir Sakura.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekelas dengan kita. Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tauku?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke kedua temannya.

"Aku saja tidak tahu, kau tahu Hinata?"

"Ya."

TENG TENG TENG! (jelek bgt bunyi'a -" *ditimpuk)

Baru saja Ino mau bicara lebih banyak, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino kembali ke bangku mereka. Ino duduk di depan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura duduk di samping kanan Ino. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombang memasuki kelas 2-3. Dia adalah Kurenai, wali kelas 2-3.

"Ohayou anak-anak..." sapa Kurenai.

"Ohayou mou, Sensei..."

"Tahun ini yang menjadi wali kelas 2-3, adalah aku. Kurasa kalian sudah tau siapa namaku. Ada yang belum tau siapa aku?"

Sepi. Anak-anak hanya saling menoleh, tidak ada yang berusaha menjawab.

"Bagus. Sebagai wali kalian aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak suka jika murid-muridku susah diatur, suka membuat kekacauan, dan tidak mematuhi peraturan, khususnya untuk kalian berdua Tuan Namikaze, Tuan Inuzuka, kalian mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti, Sensei" jawab Naruto dan Kiba serempak, mereka memang pengacau nomor wahid saat kelas satu. Hampir semua guru kualahan mengahadapi mereka.

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Jam pertama adalah pelajaranku, sejarah. Sekarang buka buku kalian."

.

.

.

TEENG TEENG TEENG!

Lonceng tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas 2-3 terlihat sangat lega dan senang. Kurenai termasuk guru yang disiplin. Tapi sebenarnya dia guru yang lembut, semenjak dia menikah dengan Asuma dia jadi guru yang sangat disiplin dan galak, seperti suaminya.

"Kerjakan halaman 12, minggu depan dikumpulkan. Akan ada konsekuensi bagi yang tidak mengerjakan."

"B-baik sensei..."

"Hm, sampai disini pertemuan pertama kita. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Kurenai berjalan keluar kelas 2-3.

"Huuuaaah, dia benar-benar mirip suaminya" keluh Ino.

"Padahal dulu dia guru yang lembut. Ternyata Asuma-sensei membawa pengaruh buruk" timpal Sakura.

"Hihihihi, sudahlah... Coba lihat sisi positifnya, si duo onar tidak berani bersuara." Kata Hianta.

"Hm, kau benar Hinata. Padahal mereka dulu paling tidak takut pada Kurenai-sensei. Mereka selalu menimpali setiap Kurenai-sensei menerangkan, tapi sekarang bernafas pun mereka tidak berani." kata Sakura.

"Kalian benar. Huh, aku jadi lapar, apalagi setelah ini Anko-sensei guru ter-killer se-KSHS. Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Ino.

"Dasar, tadi kuajak sarapan kau tidak mau."

"Tadi aku belum lapar, Forehead."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian berdua saja ya, aku tidak ikut." kata Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak lapar, masih kenyang."

"Kalau kau sih, memang tidak pernah lapar Hinata-chan." kata Sakura.

"Yaah, kalau begitu kami ke kantin dulu."

"Ya."

Sakura dan Ino pun segera keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan Hinata segera mengambil buku yang belum selesai dibacanya kemudian turun menuju ke taman sekolah.

.

.

.

Disinilah tempat favorit Hinata di KSHS. Taman sekolah. Di bawah pohon apel yang rindang dan sejuk. Disini dia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku atau hanya sekedar untuk melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan anak-anak kelas satu. Udara disini sangat sejuk dan menenangkan karena tidak banyak siswa yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disni. Kebanyakan siswa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin. Hanya segelintir siswa yang ada disini, termasuk Hinata yang memang lebih suka tempat yang tenang.

Hinata sedang membaca bukunya, saat dirasanya ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Sebenaranya tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa yang datang, karena dia sudah hafal aroma ini, aroma sahabat kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke, tapi dia tetap menoleh untuk memastikannya. Sasuke tidak menoleh, dia masih memperhatikan anak-anak kelas satu yang bermain basket di lapangan luar sekolah, Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Mereka hanya duduk diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan karena memang pada dasarnya mereka tidak banyak bicara. Yaah, mereka selalu begitu sejak kecil, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sampai salah satu diantara mereka merasa bosan, dan biasanya yang merasa bosan itu Hinata. Meskipun begitu, banyak siswa-siswi yang memandang iri mereka. Siapa sih, yang tidak mau duduk di samping salah satu Pangeran dan Putri KSHS. Sasuke dan Hinata termasuk salah satu Pangeran dan Putri KSHS. Paras yang indah, otak cemerlang, dan keluarga terpandang dapat menjadikan mereka sebagai idola.

Hinata mulai merasa bosan dan jengah dengan pandangan iri para siswi. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Hh, sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu. Kapan mereka akan mengerti. Kapan mereka akan berhenti salah paham." desah Hinata.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat cari pacar Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mereka salah paham terus."

Ya, memang banyak siswa yang salah paham akan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka pikir Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan, karena mereka sering terlihat bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, terkadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dan bahkan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena memang rumah mereka hanya berseberangan. Tapi masih ada saja yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana di antar mereka kembali hening, sampai Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kelas barumu?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menanyakan hal sepele macam itu.

"Kau mau bertanya soal kelasku atau Sakura-chan? Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Sasuke." jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih membaca bukunya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Menyenangkan. Apalagi Kurenai-sensei adalah waliku" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kurenai memang salah satu guru favoritnya selain Kakashi guru bahasa inggris yang tampan dan Yamato guru bahasa jepang yang ramah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Biasa saja."

Hening lagi. Sampai...

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku yang tadi, Sasuke." kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke lekat.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, sebelum dia diambil orang lain. Karena tidak sedikit orang yang menyukainya."

Sekarang Sasuke tau arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Itu tidak mudah" jawabnya datar.

"Aku tidak bilang mudah. Berusahalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mau kubantu?"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Hinata yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Kalau begini terus tidak akan ada perkembangan. Kau tidak akan tau perasaannya padamu dan dia tidak akan tau perasaanmu padanya selama ini. Dan kau akan menyesal jika dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"..."

"Jadi?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Dan Hinata tau bahwa itu artinya Sasuke menerima niat baiknya untuk membantunya, mencomblangkan Sasuke dengan Sakura, gadis yang disukai Sasuke sejak kelas satu.

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantuku, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya kemudian menjawab,

"Tentu saja karena kau sahabatku" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban Hinata. Dia sudah menebak Hinata akan menjawab begitu.

'Asalkan bisa melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

Yaaah, untuk chap 1 cukup sampai disini dulu...

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih pantaskah dilanjutkan? Apa alurnya kecepetan ato kelambatan? O.o

Saia sangat membutuhkan masukan dr para senpai dan reader sekalian dan,

Terima kasih atas kesediaan sodara membaca fic saia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh! Akhir'a saya bisa apdet juga setelah TO yang menyiksa, doakan supaya nilai saya g terlalu buruk yaa reader sekalian, terutama yg ipa ==' #plak#**

**Ok, jangan pedulikan teks diatas. Saya mau berterima kasih untuk yg sudah mau mereview fic gaje saya, terima kasih untuk : Hanata chan, uchihayuu nagisa, Lollytha-chan, Saruwatari Yumi, yuki yuki-chan, Shaniechan, Nerazzuri, Yuiki Nagi-chan.**

**Terima kasih banyak, setiap review yg anda berikan membuat saya semakin semangat melanjutkan fic ini ^0^**

**Ok, langsung saja...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Warning : gaje, abal, OOC, typo, imajinasi berlebihan, ide pasaran, sinetron BGT, de el el~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2  
**

Tampak sebuah mobil biru tua keluaran terbaru di depan rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang. Sang pemilik mobil bersandar dibadan mobil tersebut. Dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari rumah besar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu dengan mata laveder keluar dari rumah.

"Kau lama sekali" kata Sasuke datar.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tou-sama."

"Hn."

Sasuke tahu, meskipun keluarga Hyuuga punya banyak maid tapi tugas membuat sarapan adalah tugas Hinata. Karena sang kepala keluarga tidak mau makan masakan buatan orang selain Hinata. Menurutnya masakan Hinata rasanya sama seperti masakan ibunya. Ibu Hinata meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya yang terakhir, adik Hinata, Hanabi. Hinata adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara, kakak laki-lakinya, Neji, kini kuliah di Suna. Jadi Hinata hanya tinggal bersama ayah dan adiknya, terkadang ayahnya juga harus ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Tidak bisakah kita jalan kaki saja?" tanya Hinata memcah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak."

"Padahal udara musim semi sangat sejuk..."

"Lagipula kita sudah hampir terlambat. Ayo berangkat." ajak Sasuke datar.

Hinata hanya diam saja dan segera masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Di duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi. Untuk beberapa saat suasana diantara mereka hening.

"Minggu ini bisa menemaniku?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Membeli buku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata sebentar, kemudian kembali mengarahkannya ke jalanan. Sasuke tidak heran, Hinata memang suka sekali membaca. Hampir setiap akhir pekan dia ke toko buku atau perpustakaan Konoha, hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat buku baru atau meminjamnya. Terkadang kalau ada buku yang menarik hatinya dia membelinya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa kali ini Hinata mengajaknya. Biasanya Hinata akan mengajak Hanabi atau temannya.

"Hanabi-chan tidak bisa menemaniku karena minggu ini dia ada acara dengan teman-temnanya." kata Hinata yang sepertinya menyadari keheranan Sasuke.

"Hn" hanya dua huruf konsonan itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jadi kau bisa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menunggu Sasuke yang memarkirkan mobilnya, saat dia melihat sekelebat rambut pink memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kemudian dia memanggilnya. Inilah saatnya untuk mendekatkan 'mereka', pikirnya.

"Sakuran-chan..." seru Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata..." seru Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke atas?" tanya Sakura saat sudah sampai didekat Hinata.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke memarkikan mobilnya. Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas bersama-sama? Kau tidak terburu-buru kan Sakura-chan?" jawab sekaligus ajak Hinata.

"Eem, yaa boleh lah..." jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Ah, itu dia Sasuke..."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis cantik itu. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Hinata bisa bersama Sakura. 'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?'

"Ohayaou, Sasuke-kun..." sapa Sakura ramah dengan senyum manisnya

"Hn."

Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera ke atas, sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai. Ayo Sasuke, Sakura-chan..." ajak Hinata yang berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menjadi sedikit canggung.

Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti sedang mati-matian mempertahankan sifat cool-nya, padahal jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar tidak jelas, kalau membayangkannya Hinata jadi ingin tertawa. Dia juga tahu kalau Sakura kecewa dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke.

'Hh, sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyatukan mereka. Si 'pantat ayam' ini keras kepala sekali', keluh Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke sampai di lantai dua. Hinata dan Sakura berpamitan pada Sasuke untuk masuk ke kelas dulu. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di depan kelasnya memandangi punggung kedua gadis cantik itu yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke masih diam di depan kelas walaupun punggung Sakura dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Pagi-pagi melamun itu tidak baik." kata seseorang disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada orang tersebut dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Kau menghalangi jalan, pantat ayam" kata orang itu dengan nada malas.

Sasuke memandang tajam orang itu, yang ternyata Shikamaru, salah satu teman baiknya. Sasuke tidak suka ada orang yang menghina gaya rambutnya, cukup kakak dan sepupunya saja, Itachi dan Sai, bahkan Hinata yang sahabatnya sejak kecil saja tak dia izinkan.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kelas dengan Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Sasuke kemudian duduk di bangkunya, barisan di dekat pintu nomor dua dari belakang, Shikamaru duduk dibelakangnya dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya menjelajahi dunianya.

"Kau hampir terlambat, tuan pantat ayam" kata seseorang disamping kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap orang itu tajam, tapi yang ditatap masih serius membaca bukunya. Orang dengan rambut merah bata dan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, yang bernama Gaara, teman baik Sasuke selain Shikamaru. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel kali ini, kenapa pagi-pagi begini mereka sudah mencari masalah dengannya, merusak mood-nya saja.

"Jangan merusak mood-nya yang baru bertemu dengan malaikat'nya', Gaara" kata Shikamaru dengan kepalanya yang masih menelungkup.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Belum ada perkembangan, eh?" ejeknya.

Shikamaru dan Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Mereka termasuk orang terpercaya Sasuke, mereka selalu satu kelas sejak SMP, jadi mereka sudah sangat dekat. Hinata juga mengenal Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Diamlah." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kemudian segera mengambil buku yang belum selesai dibacanya tadi malam.

Gaara kembali tersenyum mengejek kemudian kembali mambaca bukunya, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terlalu menjunjung tinggi gengsinya. Sebenarnya Gaara juga, tapi tidak setinggi Sasuke. Memang Shikamaru, tidak?

.

.

.

Lonceng tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas 2-1 beramburan keluar kelas, saat guru mereka sudah meninggalkan kelas. Gaara menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih berpetualang di 'dunianya'.

"Ayo ke kantin Shikamaru" ajak Gaara datar.

"Malas ah, kalian berdua saja. Memangnya kau mau apa, tidak biasanya kau mau ke kantin."

Mereka memang jarang sekali ke kantin, bahkan kalau bisa mereka tidak perlu ke kantin. Karena setiap mereka memasuki kantin, suasana yang tadinya ramai karena mengantri di stan-stan makanan, jadi ramai karena kedatangan pangeran-pangeran KSHS. Apalagi sikap para siswi, ada yang menjerit-jerit histeris, terpesona sampai tidak bisa bicara dan bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan melihat ketampanan mereka. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru menghindari kantin.

"Aku tidak sempat sarapan hari ini, karena ada urusan di jalan. Dan sekarang aku sudah lapar" jawab Gaara dengan intonasi yang masih sama –datar-.

"Heh, ternyata kau tidak kuat menahan lapar Gaara..." ejek Sasuke dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada kamus oxford-nya.

"Hari ini aku ada ekskul."

"Kau pergi sendiri saja sana..." kata Shikamaru.

"Kalian ingin aku mati di tangan 'gadis-gadis kanibal' itu?"

"Kami tidak rugi apapun kalau kau mati" kata Sasuke sadis.

"Hm, Sasuke benar." timpal Shikamaru.

"Ok, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji gadis-gadis itu tidak bersikap lebih buruk dari biasanya saat mengetahui bahwa 'pangeran ayam' mereka menyukai seorang gadis 'gummy'. Dan lagi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Temari-nee kalau mengetahui kekasihnya yang terkadang masih merokok." kata Gaara panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya sweatdrop lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau childish sekali, Gaara." kata Shikamaru bangkit dari bangkunya kemudian menyusul Gaara yang sudah ada di dekat pintu.

"Hn, kekanak-kanakan" timpal Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakang Shikamaru.

Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa suasana di kantin sangat ramai. Antrean-antrean panjang di stan dan suara para siswa yang minta pesanan dimanfaatkan oleh ketiga pangeran KSHS untuk membeli makanan di stan yang sepi. Mereka berjalan berhati-hati agar 'gadis-gadis kanibal' itu tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Tapi walaupun berjalan mengendap-endap mereka tetap mempertahankan sikap cool mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin image cool mereka rusak.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara sampai di stan makanan yang sepi dengan selamat. 'Syukurlah, gadis-gadis kanibal itu tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku' ucap mereka dalam hati. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang kebetulan juga sedang memesan makanan.

"Tumben kalian mau ke kantin" kata Hinata.

"Si panda kelaparan." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

Gaara yang merasa diejek, segera melayang deathglare terbaiknya pada Shikamaru.

"Kalian hanya berdua? Dimana teman kalian yang satu lagi?" tanay Gaara berbasa-basi.

"Ino maksudmu, Gaara-kun?"

"Hm, mungkin."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara.

"Kalau Ino sih, aku yakin dia sedang dalam program diet. Dia kan memang selalu begitu. Lebih mementingkan bodynya daripada perutnya yang lapar." kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Heh, sepertinya kau mengerti sekali soal Ino, Shikamaru! Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan 'mantan' pacarmu itu?" goda Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ino memang mantan pacar Shikamaru. Mereka putus saat kelas 3 SMP. Sebenarnya dulu mereka teman kecil, tapi entah mengapa saat kenaikan SMP mereka mengubah status mereka. Sakura saja terkejut mendengar kabar itu dulu, begitu juga saat mereka putus. Mungkin mereka merasa lebih baik menjadi teman saja.

"Tch" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru mendengar godaan Sakura.

Hinata dan Sakura terkikik. Mereka senang menggoda Shikamaru, apalagi kalau ada Ino.

"Kau sariawan ya Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang daritadi diam saja.

Sakura yang tadi masih terkikik kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Sakura yang ditatap jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jangan memandang Sakura-chan seperti itu Sasuke, kau membuatnya takut. Hm, kau terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura-chan ya?"

"Tch." decih Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang memesan makanan.

Sakura terlihat tersinggung dengan tanggapan Sasuke, padahal tadi dia sempat blushing saat mendengar godaan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya segera menghibur Sakura.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan yaa Sakura-chan. Sasuke memang seperti itu, terlalu menjunjung tinggi gengsinya padahal sebenarnya dia benar-benar terpesona denganmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tanggapan Sasuke tadi. Bodoh, pikirnya.

"Kau membuat image buruk dimatanya." kata Gaara yang ternyata daritadi memperhatikan mereka.

Sasuke tidak menaggapi perkataan Gaara dan malah memesan jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya seharusnya kau bisa menunjukkan sedikit perhatian padanya, bukannya malah bersikap seperti tadi. Jangan hanya memikirkan gengsimu, kalau kau begitu terus kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya." nasehat Gaara panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan Tuan Muda Sabaku menjadi banyak bicara?" tanya sinis Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu." kata Gaara dingin dan kemudian menyusul Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah mendapat tempat duduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat saat Gaara sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran terakhir ini pikiran Sasuke tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang diterangkan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memperhatikan ketika guru menerangkan, walau tanpa memperhatikan pun dia sudah paham. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Sakura. Bayangan wajah Sakura yang tersinggung selalu menghampirinya. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tersinggung dengan sikapnya saat di kantin, dan dia pun merasa bersalah. Tapi karena gen seorang Uchiha, dia enggan minta maaf, walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin. Belum lagi, kata-kata Gaara tadi. Kata-kata itu juga menghantuinya, menambah-nambahi pikirannya saja. Sepertinya dia harus minta bantuan Hinata lagi.

TENG TEENG TEENG TENG!

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini telah berbunyi. Suasana kelas yang tadinya sunyi kini menjadi riuh. Anak-anak heboh membicarakan rencana mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Gaara dan Shikamaru juga sudah bersiap pulang, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke yang masih dima saja, bahkan belum membereskan buku-bukunya, mereka menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tuan 'pantat ayam' hari ini suka sekali melamun." kata Shikamaru sambil duduk dibangku yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Dia sedang merencanakan masa depannya dengan nona 'gummy'." timpal Gaara.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya lanagsung men-deathglare mereka. Hari ini mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bukan hanya karena dirinya yang diejek, tapi juga Sakura. Dia tidak suka kalau ada yang mengatai Sakura 'gummy'.

Gaara dan Shikamaru yang mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke malah terkekeh. Menurut mereka menggoda Sasuke yang sedang kasmaran adalah hiburan yang menarik. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah, karena biasanya dia selalu bisa mempertahankan poker face-nya meski digoda seperti apapun.

Sasuke segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia segera menuju parkiran. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata di parkiran saja, dia belum siap bertemu Sakura. Lagipula kalau Sakura melihat Sasuke pasti selalu memasang wajah kecewa. Sebenarnya Sasuke heran juga, untuk apa Sakura kecewa. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin memang sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" seru Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di parkiran.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, aku ada janji dengan Hanabi-chan."

"Hn."

Kemudian mobil Sasuke meluncur menyusuri jalan menuju ke komplek perumahan rumah Sasuke dan Hinata. Seperti biasa tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka sampai tiba di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke setelah mengucapkan termia kasih. Dia hendak masuk saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Sore ini kau bisa datang ke rumahku?"

"Eh? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sudahlah datang saja, akan aku ceritakan di rumah."

"Mm, baiklah."

"Hn, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dan... arigatou." Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata masih memandangi mobil Sasuke sampai mobil Sasuke masuk garasi.

"Apa tentang Sakura?" bisik Hinata dengan mata menatap rumah Sasuke sayu.

.

.

.

**~~~TBC~~~**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Pasti chap ini sangat membosankan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Saya minta maaf kalau chap ini sangat mengecewakan, *bungkuk"***

**Review, please? O.o  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaak! Akhirnya saya bisa update chap 3 ini... Yeeey~

Saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama (*bungkuk"*) . Sebenernya chap ini udah lama jadinya, tapi tiba" saya males ngapdetnya, saya sempet minder baca fic senpai" yang keren" semua -" . Selain itu, habis terima nilai TO, semangat nulis saya jadi ilang. Jijik saya liat nilai IPA saya. Waktu mau update minggu kemarin kompi saya malah rusak =="

Yaaa sudahlah yang penting, sekarang saya bisa update (*plak), langsung saja yaaa... (maaf, kl chap ini mengecewakan)

**Happy Reading ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Warning : gaje, abal, typo, garing, sinetron BGT, OOC, ide pasaran, imajinasi berlebihan (jujur saya belum pernah suka sama orang), dan segala hal buruk lainnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Setelah menyiapkan makan malam, Hinata pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan segera ke rumah Sasuke. Hinata tahu sahabatnya itu paling tidak suka kalau disuruh menunggu, apalagi ini sudah hampir malam, padahal tadi siang Sasuke menyuruhnya datang sore. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi Hinata juga punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah. Seperti mengajari Hanabi membuat kue, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja si tomboy Hyuuga itu ingin sekali bisa membuat kue. Hm, mungkin karena sekarang dia sedang dekat dengan Saratobi junior. Hinata sering tersenyum sendiri jika membayangkannya, dia tidak menyangka Hanabi bisa suka laki-laki. Oh, ayolah Hinata bagaimanapun adikmu itu juga perempuan kan...

Setelah mengganti baju dan menyisir rambutnya Hinata turun dan mencari Hanabi. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Pasti sedang asik di kamar, batinnya dalam hati.

"Hanabi-chan..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanabi-chan..."

"Iya iya nee-chan... Ada apa, sih?" sahut Hanabi dari dalam kamar.

"Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke-kun."

"Yaaa, pergi saja... apa perlu diantar? Rumahnya kan hanya di depan rumah kita."

"Aku Cuma mau berpamitan Hanabi-chan..."

"Iya iya, sudah sana pergi..."

"Kau mengusirku Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata pura-pura sedih.

"Ahh, nee-chan sebenarnya jadi pergi tidak sih, kalau pergi ya pergi saja sana, nee-chan menggangguku tau..." gerutu Hanabi frustasi seraya keluar dari kamar.

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku..."

"Astaga, baiklah baiklah... nee-chan jadi pergi? Apa perlu kuantar?" tanya Hanabi lembut yang kentara sekali sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Hihihi, tidak perlu kok Hanabi-chan. Aku pergi dulu yaa..."

"Huh, iya iya... hati-hati di jalan" kata Hanabi sambil lalu seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja Hanabi mau masuk kamar, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Kejengkelannya semakin bertambah saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah nee-chan nya tercinta –Hinata-.

"Oya, Hanabi-chan..."

"Nee-chan..." geram Hanabi.

"Ja-jangan memasang wajah seperti itu imouto-chan, aku Cuma mau bilang kalau makan malam sudah siap-"

"Yaa sudah sana." katanya seraya masuk kamar.

"E-eh? Tapi aku belum selesai bicara Hanabi-chan..."

"Astaga... ada apa lagi sih nee-chan? Cuma mau pergi ke rumah Sasuke-nii kok ribet banget..." seru Hanabi gregetan.

"A-ano, tou-sama malam ini tidak pulang."

"Huh, biarkan saja. Jadi, apa nee-chan jadi pergi ke rumah Sasuke-nii?"

"Te-tentu saja jadi. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Hinata seraya menuju pintu depan.

"Huh, mengganggu saja. Kalau perlu 'orang itu' tidak usah pulang." gerutu Hanabi sambil masuk ke kamarnya dengan muka cemberut.

Memang seperti itulah Hanabi kalau ayahnya tidak pulang. Padahal kalau Hiashi di rumah dia sering bermanja-manja padanya. Dasar Hanabi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan... Sudah lama kamu tidak main kesini..." sapa Mikoto ketika membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapatkan sapaan begitu hanya tersenyum sopan. Padahal baru minggu kemarin dia main kesini.

"Jangan berlebihan kaa-san, baru juga seminggu Hinata tidak kesini." kata Itachi yang baru keluar dapur sambil membawa apel.

"Apa iya? Kok rasanya sudah lama yaaa..."

"Seharusnya kau minta bayaran padanya Hinata." kata Itachi tidak mempedulikan gumaman Mikoto.

"Eh?"

"Pasti si 'pantat ayam' itu ingin minta bantuanmu kan..."

"Oh. Ti-tidak apa kok nii-san, aku senang bisa membantu Sasuke. Bagaimanpun dia kan sahabatku."

"Hm, memang begitulah Hyuuga Hinata." kata Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kau ke kamar Sasuke saja Hinata, aku yakin dia sudah menunggumu. Tadi dia berpesan kalau kau sudah datang langsung ke kamarnya saja." kata Mikoto yang merasa diabaikan.

"Ah, iya Mikoto baa-san. Permisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Hinata menutup pintu, dia sudah disambut suara dingin sahabatnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan dengan Hanabi-chan, dan tertahan lumayan lama dibawah."

"Tch."

Hinata hendak duduk disofa, saat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Duduk disini saja." katanya seraya menepuk permukaan kasur yang didudukinya.

Hinata hanya menurut. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke, Hinata memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

'Tidak banyak berubah', pikirnya. Dulu ketika masih kecil, Hinata sering main ke rumah Sasuke. Mereka akan bermain di taman belakang. Setelah lelah, biasanya mereka istirahat di kamar Sasuke sambil berbagi cerita atau menggambar. Terkadang Hinata sampai tertidur di kamar Sasuke.

Tapi, bukan berarti sekarang Hinata tidak pernah main ke rumah Sasuke. Sekarang pun, dia masih sering ke sana. Hanya saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak pernah masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Karena mereka sekarang bukan anak kecil lagi, mereka sudah remaja. Biasanya kalau dia ke rumah Sasuke, dia hanya akan duduk-duduk di taman belakang yan biasanya sering menjadi tempat main mereka saat masih kecil sambil mendengarkan cerita dan keluh kesah Sasuke. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia masuk kamar Sasuke saat Sasuke sakit karena stres menjelang ujian akhir sekolah. Bahkan orang sejenius Sasuke pun bisa stres menghadapi ujian. (apalagi saya ==" #plak)

Dan ternyata setelah sekian lama Hinata tidak kesini, kamar ini tidak banyak berubah atau mungkin tidak berubah sama sekali. Cat kamarnya masih biru tua. Tidak ada foto keluarga, hanya ada foto mereka saat SD yang diletakkan di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Kamar ini terasa lengang. Hanya ada tiga sofa dan meja belajar di kamar yang seluas ini. Sasuke memang tidak suka kalau kamarnya terlihat ramai.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Ini... tentang... Sakura" jawab Sasuke lirih dipanjang-panjangkan.

'Sudah kuduga.'

"Ke-kenapa d-dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Apa aku sudah berlebihan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hati Hinata mencelos saat melihat mata Sasuke. Belum pernah dia melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu redup. Belum pernah dia melihat mata Sasuke yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

'Begitu besarnya kah pengaruh Sakura untukmu, Sasuke?' batin Hinata perih.

"Hm, kurasa kau memang sedikit berlebihan." Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, karena sekarang matanya terasa begitu panas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Hinata?"

"Minta maaf padanya."

"Itu sulit."

"Abaikan darah Uchihamu kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura-chan. Kau pasti akan sangat menyesal ketika melihat dia bersama orang lain."

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Bahkan minta maaf pun kau minta bantuanku, Uchiha?" sindir Hinata setengah bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Heei, kau bilang kau ingin membantuku kan..."

Setidaknya usaha Hinata mencairkan suasana sedikit berhasil. Kini binar di mata Sasuke sudah ada yang kembali.

"Itu bukan berarti aku membantumu dalam segala hal kan, kau juga harus berusaha sendiri."

"Tch, bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf padanya?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Sasuke yang di sampingnya ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius, bukan Sasuke yang merupakan rival sekaligus teman Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Gaara. Sasuke yang disampingnya ini seperti bocah berusia dua tahun, yang belum mengerti apa pun.

"Astaga Sasuke! Apa memang seorang Uchiha tidak pernah diajarkan untuk minta maaf? Atau kau Uchiha terbodoh sepanjang sejarah?"

"Aku serius Hinata. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara minta maaf maaf padanya."

"Kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku yaa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah pura-pura malas.

"Kalau tidak ikhlas, sebaiknya tidak usah." jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Hihihi, jangan marah begitu... Baiklah, aku akan membantumu tapi aku hanya akan mencarikan momen yang tepat, selebihnya kau yang harus berusaha sendiri."

"Momen yang tepat?"

"Yaa, minta maaf kan juga perlu momen yang tepat kalau untukmu. Atau kau ingin besok?"

"Aku rasa kau benar. Aku belum siap kalau besok."

'Dasar, minta maaf saja perlu persiapan.'

"Kalau begitu menurutmu kapan momen yang tepat?"

"Hm... Biar kupikirkan dulu. Kau latihan saja dulu."

"Heh, sepertinya kau meremahkanku sekali Hinata."

"Kau kan, memang payah dalam hal ini Sasuke. Terima kenyataan saja."

"Tch. Tapi terima kasih Hinata. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sahabatmu kan memang hanya aku." canda Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tulus. Senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Hinata, sahabatnya.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit? Padahal senyum dan mata Sasuke yang berbinar sudah kembali. Seharusnya aku senang kan? Kenapa malah perih yang kurasakan?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sabtu, saat pulang sekolah..._

"Kau yakin tidak bisa ikut Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata pada Ino saat keluar kelas.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak bisa Hinata-chan."

"Dia kan ada kencan denga si 'mayat hidup' itu, Hinata" timpal Sakura yang baru keluar kelas.

"Heee, Sai bukan mayat hidup... Setidaknya dia mau tersenyum-"

"Walau tidak tulus." potong Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ino yang merasa jengkel pada kedua temannya itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga.

"Hei hei hei Pig, jangan ngambek begitu... Kita kan hanya bercanda, iya kan Hinata?"

"Iya, Ino-chan. Kami hanya bercanda kok..."

Ino pura-pura tidak mendengar dan malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Hinata dan Sakura mengejar Ino dengan berlari-lari kecil. Saat sampai di depan kelas Sasuke, mereka menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat keadaan kelas 2-1. Ternyata sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang piket. 'Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menunggu di parkiran', pikir Hinata.

"Heeeii Ino-pig! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru Sakura pada Ino yang sudah jauh di depan mereka.

"T-tunggu kami Ino-chan..."

Akhirnya Ino berhenti dan berbalik mengahadap Sakura dan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalian."

"E-eh? Kalau memang tidak bisa, tidak usah tidak apa-apa kok Ino-chan" Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ino.

"Tidak apa kok Hinata-chan... Masa kau nanti mau jadi obat nyamuk sih?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Pig?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, Forehead."

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kau yakin Ino-chan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Ino dengan tersenyum lebar membayangkan hari minggu besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daaaaah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah _stand by_ di depan mobilnya.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf."

"Kau sekarang jadi suka membuat orang menunggu."

"Bu-bukan begitu, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan. Ma-maaf."

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

Mobil Sasuke meluncur meninggalkan KSHS yang sudah mulai sepi.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Siang ini kaa-san mengundangmu untuk makan siang bersama."

"Eh? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja okaa-san rasa dia sudah lama sekali tidak berbincang-bincang denganmu."

"T-tapi kalau siang ini aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji akan menemani tou-sama makan di luar."

"Tidak biasanya Hiashi jii-san mau makan di luar."

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Sepertinya dia ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Hanabi-chan tadi malam karena tidak pulang."

"Hn, kalau begitu lain kali saja. Akan kuberitahu okaa-san."

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku yaa..."

"Hn."

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata membuka pintu mobil hendak turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mengahadap Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak. Besok jadi kan?"

Sasuke tampak mengerutkan keningnya mengingat-ingat besok ada acara apa dengan Hinata. Semenit kemudian dia ingat sudah janji pada Hinata untuk menemaninya ke toko buku besok.

"Hn."

Hinata tampak tersenyum senang. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sedikit terluka membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu, Sasuke"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningya lagi, heran apa maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Sebaiknya kau sudah banyak latihan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke." katanya seraya berlari memasuki rumahnya.

'Semoga yang kulakukan ini benar Sasuke.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minggu pagi . . ._

"Hari ini jadi?" tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Iya, jadi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Kalau begitu kau akan kujemput jam 10."

"E-eh? T-tidak usah menjemputku."

Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan alisnya di sana. Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya, karena sekarang mereka sedang bicara via telepon.

Hinata yang menyadari keheranan Sasuke segera menjelaskan alasannya.

"A-ano, kau tunggu di taman Konoha saja Sasuke."

Sasuke makin heran mendengarnya. Rumah mereka kan hanya berseberangan, kenapa Hinata menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di taman, pikirnya.

"A-ano, begini Sasuke ; aku tidak ingin kau men-"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gagap lagi?" tanya Sasuke memotong penjelasan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak gagap."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hinata."

"T-tidak. P-pokoknya kita beretemu di taman Konoha saja, a-aku akan me-menunggumu disana."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi semakin curiga. Dari dulu dia memang tidak bakat berbohong, tiap kali dia berbohong pasti gagapnya kambuh.

Hinata melihat jam digital disamping sofa. 'Ternyata sudah jam 7, sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan sarapan dan mandi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai sarapan Hinata segera menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan membiarkannya tergerai. Setelah mengambil tas selempang ungu yang telah disiapkannya dan hp-nya, dia segera ke bawah.

"Kau sudah siap, Ino-chan?"

"Iya. Aku akan segera kesana Hinata. Ini aku sedang perjalanan menjemput si Forehead."

"Oke. Akan kutunggu."

Hinata mematikan hp-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu Hinata mendengar deru mobil menuju rumahnya.

'Itu pasti mereka.'

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hanabi-chan, aku keluar sebentar."

"Aku kan juga mau keluar nee-chan, nee-chan pamit saja sama maid yang ada."

"Kau saja yaa imouto-chan. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa..."

"Huh, dasar nee-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mobilmu ditinggal disini saja Ino-chan, kita ke taman jalan kaki. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti membawa mobil."

"Oke."

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang baru keluar dari mobil. "Apa tadi ada yang menyebut nama Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan ikut kita?"

"Apa tadi ada yang menyebut nama Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan ikut kita?" cibir Ino menirukan Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu itu hanya si 'pantat ayam', Forehead?"

"Jangan meledekku Ino, aku serius."

"Tidak ada yang menyebut nama Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkannya yaa?"

"T-tidak." Jawab Sakura cepat dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hahahaha..."

"L-lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja. Keburu siang."

"Hmpf... Oke oke"

Mereka berangkat menuju taman Konoha dengan jalan kaki. Jarak taman Konoha dan rumah Hinata tidak terlalu jauh, hanya perlu waktu paling lama 15 menit untuk sampai disana.

Hinata sengaja menyuruh Sasuke menunggu di taman Konoha karena dia tidak ingin Sasuke tau kalau Hinata mengajak Sakura dan Ino. Ya, dia menjadikan acara ke toko buku hari ini sebagai momen yang tepat untuk Sasuke minta maaf pada Sakura. Walau ada sedikit rasa tidak rela di hatinya, karena momennya bersama Sasuke harus diganggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata paling tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang lesu, kehilangan citranya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Dia sudah menceritakan rencananya pada Ino. Dan Ino dengan semangat ingin membantunya. Pada mulanya Ino tidak bisa ikut, tapi setelah dipaksa; lebih tepatnya diejek; Sakura kemarin akhirnya Ino ikut. Kebetulan hari ini Sakura juga ingin mencari buku, jadi kemarin Hinata mengajak Sakura sekalian.

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura sudah sampai di taman Konoha. Taman Konoha hari ini ramai sekali, tapi itu wajar karena ini memang hari Minggu. Banyak orang yang berakhir pekan di taman yang indah nan sejuk ini. Entah itu sepasang kekasih, sahabat, maupun keluarga. Taman Konoha memang nyaman dijadikan tempat berakhir pekan.

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan si 'pantat ayam' itu di tempat seramai ini?" bisik Ino pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kita kemari Hinata? Bukannya kita mau ke toko buku?" tanya Sakura heran, karena dia tidak tau apa tujuan mereka datang ke taman Konoha ini.

"Mm, sebentar Sakura-chan... Kita sedang mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar taman itu. Dia mencari sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pantat ayam. Hinata melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalinya, diparkir didepan toko penjual es krim. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemilik mobil tersebut.

"Ah, itu dia! Ayo kesana Sakura-chan, Ino-chan..." seru Hinata saat sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Orang yang dicarinya duduk tidak jauh dari air mancur.

Sasuke duduk sambil melihat jamnya. Sudah jam 10 lewat 5 menit, tapi Hinata belum datang. Hinata adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat, walau hanya 1 menit sekalipun.

"Itu kan..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan gumamannya, tangannnya sudah ditarik Ino.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke, aku terlambat." Hinata meminta maaf pada Sasuke saat sudah sampai dimana Sasuke duduk.

"Hn. Kau lam-" , Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat siapa yang bersama Hinata.

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

Ino dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Tapi berbeda degan Ino yang tersenyum geli, Hinata justru tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini semua kulakukan kan demi Sasuke.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

Bagaimanakah? Apakah makin ancur? (reader : bangeeet)

Maaf kalo chap ini sangat mengecewakan~

Saya sudah mencoba untuk memperbanyak SasuHina, apakah masih kurang?

Dan untuk cowok yang suka sama Hinata, kita liat di chap depan aja yaa~ soalnya saya udah kepikiran endingnya . .

Ok, saya mau berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap kemarin, terima kasih untuk :

**Sora Hinase-senpai, DeFile-ShoSeki **(sebener'a saya jg g suka -benci- pair SasuSaku, tp kl g ad itu g jalan~ jd sabar yaa), **just wanna 2 comment** (i have tried to make SasuHina more than last chapter, what do u think? thx 4 review ^^) , **hyuga-chan, ika chan**, **Nerazzuri, Shaniechan, Yuiki Nagi-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, ulva-chan, Lollytha-chan, Yuki Tsukushi.**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, setiap review yang ada berikan menambah semangat menulis saya. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-fave fic aba ini ^0^

Sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan~ (*bungkuk")

**Thanks for reading , Review please? O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, ini dia chapter 4~ saya merasa chapter ini adalah chapter terhancur, dan entah mengapa saya malah semangat mengupadate chapter 4 ini padahal ini chapter paling hancur dari semua chapter, itu menurut saya sih... (reader : semua chap emang udah hancur!)

Saya sangat terharu saat membaca review para reviewer sekalian. Apa benar pernah ada yang mengalami hal seperti Hinata? Saya sendiri belum bisa merasakannya ==" (suka sama orang) , jadi maaf jika fic ini terkesan berlebihan. Saya sudah bela-belain tanya sama temen-temen saya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia mereview, karena review kalianlah saya jadi semangat ngupdate chap 4 ini (walau ancur abiiis)

Ok, langsung saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^0^**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (apa benar Om Kishi ilang pas ada tsunami? O.o)**

**Warning : gaje, abal, garing, sinetron BGT, OOC, imajinasi berlebihan, typo(s), tak berdiksi, bertele-tele, minim diskriptif, dan hal buruk lainnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang sunyi nan indah. Bintang-bintang bertebaran di angkasa menemani sang bulan. Langit pun terlihat cerah. Di sebuah taman rumah tampak seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati udara malam yang sejuk di musim semi ini. Gadis itu memakai rok putih selutut dan sweater violet.

Hyuuga Hinata. Dia suka menghabiskan malam dengan duduk-duduk di taman samping rumahnya, apalagi saat musim semi. Suasana yang tenang mampu menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang galau. Matanya yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan kini terlihat sayu. Senyum lembut yang menenangkan kini digantikan senyum pahit mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ya, tadi siang adalah sebab utama sang lavender kehilangan cahayanya.

Padahal dia sudah memantapkan hatinya, akan mengembalikan pesona sahabatnya walau harus melukai hatinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya saat di toko buku tadi air matanya hampir jatuh. Ternyata rasanya lebih sakit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Rasanya saat ini juga ia ingin menangis sepuasnya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, jika ia menangis itu artinya dia tidak suka melihat sahabatnya bahagia, itu artinya dia lebih suka melihat sahabatnya yang bagaikan tak mempunyai semangat hidup. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Setelah Hinata menjelaskan rencananya pada Sasuke, mereka; Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino; segera berangkat ke toko buku.

Ino dan Hinata duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, sedangkan Sakura –tentu saja- duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi, dengan kata lain Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi karena dipaksa dan desakan dari Ino dan Hinata akhirnya dia mau. Mereka bilang ada yang perlu mereka diskusikan, saat Sakura bertanya mereka hanay memasang wajah menyebalkan, yaah sebenarnya hanya Ino, Hinata hanya memasang senyum saja. Sakura yakin pasti ada yang mereka rencanakan.

Hinata dan berbincang asik di kursi belakang. Sedangkan suasan canggung tercipta di kursi depan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah kau selalu berharap bisa ngobrol dengan Sakura, Sasuke?" goda Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar godaan Ino hanya bisa berblushing ria, sedangkan Sasuke langsung melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Ino lewat kaca.

"Jangan malu-malu Sasuke," tambah Hinata.

Kini deathglare Sasuke beralih ke Hinata. Matanya seolah-olah berkata 'kenapa kau ikut-ikutan'. Hinata hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan karena digoda terus akhirnya bersuara.

"Coba lihat wajahmu Forehead! Setahuku wajahmu yang semerah itu hanya terlihat kalau kau sedang berada didekat orang yang kau sukai..."

"Berarti kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak. Jangan dengarkan omongannya Ino-pig, Hinata..."

"Kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah begitu, Forehead?"

"Diamlah, Pig." ketus Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua temannya. Merupakan salah satu hobinya melihat pertengkaran Sakura dan Ino. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya tajam melalui kaca kemudi. Hinata tersenyum simpul menanggapi tatapan tajam Sasuke.

'Yaah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihat matamu yang sayu.'

Waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai di toko buku dari taman Konoha hanya sekitar 30 menit. Dengan diwarnai pertengkaran Sakura dan Ino perjalanan jadi terasa lebih cepat. Kini mereka sudah sampai di toko buku sekaligus perpustakaan umum Konoha.

"Ohayou, Jiraiya-san..." sapa Hinata saat sudah memasuki toko buku.

Jiraiya adalah pengarang terkenal se-Konoha sekaligus pemilik toko buku dan perpustakaan itu. Hinata sangat mengagumi karya-karya Jiraiya. Tapi tidak semua karya Jiraiya, Hinata suka. Sebagian karya Jiraiya hanya diperuntukkan untuk kalangan dewasa.

Jiraiya dan Hinata sudah saling mengenal, karena Hinata sering sekali berkunjung ke toko buku itu. Entah untuk membeli buku atau hanya sekedar untuk membaca di perpustakaan.

"Oh, Hinata... Sudah lama kamu tidak kesini..."

"Iya. Sepertinya sekarang saya tidak bisa sering-sering kesini."

"Kau sudah kelas 2 sih yaa... Hm, tidak biasanya kau datang ramai-ramai begini"

"Eh? Oh, kebetulan teman-teman saya juga sedang mencari buku, jadi kami pergi bersama saja."

"Oh... Yaa sudah, selamat berbelanja kalau begitu," kata Jiraiya seraya mengedipkan matanya pada Ino yang ada di samping Hinata.

Ino yang ada disamping Hinata menjadi ngeri sendiri. 'Udah tua gitu kok, masih genit...'

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," pamit Hinata sopan.

"Ya. Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum genit pada Ino.

Saat dirasanya sudah jauh dari Jiraiya, Ino berbisik pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan kakek-kakek genit macam dia, Hinata-chan?"

"Jiraiya-san maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia..."

"Yaah, dia memang genit... tapi kalau denganku tidak kok..."

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Hinata. Yaah, Hinata kan orangnya lembut, sopan, dan tidak neko-neko, jadi Jiraiya merasa tidak enak kalau menggoda Hinata.

"Kau mau cari buku apa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Kamus."

"Memang kamusmu yang hampir satu lemari penuh belum cukup?"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya punya 4 kamus."

"Kamus sebanyak itu untuk apa?" timpal Ino.

"Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya."

Ino mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'Tadi saat Hinata menanyainya saja dijawab...' gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata beruntun pada Sakura.

"E-eh? T-tidak kok..." jawab Sakura kelabakan.

"Kau juga mau mencari kamus kan, Sakura-chan?"

"I-iya..."

"Sejak kapan kau gagap, Forehead?"

"Aku tidak gagap," ketus Sakura pada Ino

"Sudah sudah... Kalau begitu Sakura-chan sama Sasuke saja yaa..."

"E-eh?" wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kalian kan sama-sama mau mencari kamus, aku dan Ino-chan mau mencari novel..."

"Sampai jumpa, Forehead... Heh, 'pantat ayam', baik-baik sama Sakura yaa.." kata Ino seraya menarik Hinata ke rak buku bagian novel.

Sepeninggal Hinata dan Ino, suasan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura jadi canggung.

"Hn, kau mau terus berdiri disini atau mau mencari buku?"

"E-eh, tentu saja cari buku..."

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo..."

'E-eh? I-itu tadi Sasuke mengajakku kan?'

"I-iya..."

"Hihihi, sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah Forehead yang seperti itu..." kata Ino.

Ternyata sedari tadi mereka mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik rak buku tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Hm, ternyata Sakura-chan bisa juga menjadi seperti itu..."

"Yaah, begitulah dia kalau sedang menyukai seseorang... Nah, sekarang kau mau cari buku apa Hinata-chan? Biar kutemani kau..."

"Mm, kita ke bagian buku-buku kedokteran dulu..."

"Wah, ternyata kau tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran yaa Hinata..."

"Mm, tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin membelikan buku untuk aniki yang minggu depan akan pulang."

"Oh... Kalau begitu ayo..."

Sepertinya sudah lama mereka berempat berkeliling. Sakura dan Sasuke mencari buku di bagian dictionary, sedangkan kini Ino dan Hinata sedang mencari novel.

Ketika sedang membaca resensi sebuah novel, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyum yang biasanya hanya ditunjukkan pada Hinata. Hinata merasakan perih dihatinya.

"Sepertinya 'pantat ayam' berhasil mengeluarkan kata maaf dari bibirnya," kata Ino yang juga sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya. Akhirnya dia bisa mengesampingkan egonya."

'Seharusnya aku senang kan? Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan? Tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya perih sekali?'

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hampir saja menteskan air matanya kalau dia tidak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin."

Sasuke. Ya, dialah yang telah membuat lavender yang biasanya terlihat indah kini terihat layu. Dialah orang yang telah membuat sinar dimata Hinata hilang entah kemana. Dialah orang yang telah membuat mata Hinata yang biasanya memancarkan ketenangan bagi yang menatapnya kini menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi yang menatapnya. Dialah orang yang telah menghilangkan senyum lembut Hinata. Dialah orang yang mengisi tempat spesial di hati Hinata sekaligus orang yang menghancurkan hatinya. Sahabatnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke? Kau bisa sakit..."

"Tch. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu Hinata. Kau sedang apa?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya Sasuke."

"Hn. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Masalah? Bukankah setiap orang pasti punya masalah..." jawab Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit, Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya Sasuke... Sejak kapan 'Pangeran Es' sepertimu jadi banyak bicara?"

"Aku khawatir padamu Hinata," jawab Sasuke sedikit mendengus.

Hinata yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit terhibur. Menggoda Sasuke merupakan salah satu hobinya, dia mendapat kesenangan tersendiri karenanya. Hinata mengalihkan pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan menunjukkan wajah innocentnya.

"Tch."

Hinata hanya terkikih geli menanggapinya.

"Okaa-san menagih janjimu."

"Janji? Memangnya aku punya janji dengan Mikoto baa-san?" tanya Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke angkasa.

"Makan siang."

Hinata tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan singkat Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia ingat Mikoto telah mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Memangnya kapan?"

"Besok."

"Hm, besok tou-sama pulang malam dan Hanabi-chan ada acara dengan teman-temannya... Yaah, boleh lah... tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaa-san sendiri yang mengundangmu kan..."

"Yaa, baiklah..."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka selalu menyukai keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, walaupun terkadan Hinata merasa jengah juga.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk Hinata, udaranya sudah mulai dingin."

'Kenapa kau perhatian sekali, Sasuke? Kalau begini aku akan lebih sulit untuk membuang perasaan ini'

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata. Dia mulai khawatir, tidak biasanya Hinata begini. Hinata adalah orang yang tidak suka melamun, dan sekarang dia sedang melakukannya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, ya. Sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang, Mikoto baa-san dan Ita-nii pasti mencarimu," jawabnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn. Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir, pikirnya.

"Ya. Selamat malam Sasuke," pamit Hinata seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa baru datang, Hinata-chan?"

"Kenapa tidak berangkat bareng Sasuke?"

"Kalian sedang bertengkar yaa?"

Baru saja Hinata memasuki kelasnya, dia sudah diberondong pertanyaan oleh dua temannya; Ino dan Sakura.

"Mm, t-tidak ada apa-apa kok Ino-chan, Sakura-chan... Aku hanya kesiangan saja..."

"Kau kesiangan Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan Ino kompak. Mereka tidak percaya seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa bangun kesiangan.

"Apa kau sakit Hinata-chan?"

"Atau sedang ada masalah?"

"T-tidak kok... Aku hanya kelelahan saja, jadi kesiangan... Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan..."

Baru saja Sakura dan Ino mau bertanya lebih lanjut pada Hinata, lonceng tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Karena hari ini jam pertama pelajaran Asuma-sensei yang super disiplin, Ino dan Sakura segera menuju tempat duduk mereka.

'Syukurlah...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Hinata segera melesat menuju perpustakaan. Dia tidak ingin Sakura dan Ino menanyainya lagi tentang bangunnya yang kesiangan. Hinata tidak ingin Sakura dan Ino menjadi curiga, karena Hinata tidak pandai berbohong, setiap dia berbohong gagapnya pasti kambuh dan dua temannya itu sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Hinata tersebut. Hinata tidak ingin mereka menyadari kesedihan Hinata, apalagi sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai dekat.

Jadi, disinilah Hinata sekarang. Perpustakaan. Tempat favoritnya selain taman KSHS. Di perpustakaan dia juga bisa mendapatkan ketenangan. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Berharap dapat menghindar dari kedua temannya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu diatas rata-rata, kini disini Hinata justru bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang dari tadi malam sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke.

Padahal Hinata belum mau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa saat melihatnya hatinya terasa diremas-remas, sakit. Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau tadi pagi sahabatnya itu berangkat dengan 'malaikat'nya; Sakura. Ada perasaan tidak rela timbul dihatinya. Hanya dia yang mendapat kehormatan 'itu'; berangkat bersama Pangeran Konoha terkeren. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia walau harus meremukkan hatinya, dan dia juga sudah berjanji pada Sasuke akan membantunya mendekatkannnya dengan Sakura.

Hinata mencoba untuk mengacuhkan pandangan tajam Sasuke yang seakan mengintimidasinya. Walau dia terlihat sedang membaca buku, tapi sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak membaca buku yang dipilihnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, tak urung rona marah terkadang muncul disekitar tulang pipinya karena diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke sedang minta penjelasan pada Hinata kenapa dia bisa bangun kesiangan. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa mereka mempermasalahkan hal sepele macam itu.

'Huh, abaikan saja Hinata...' batin Hinata. Setelah mengehela nafas, dia mencoba untuk konsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke, karena pertanyaannya yang tadi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih pura-pura konsentrasi membaca bukunya.

"Hinata?"

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa kesiangan?"

"Apa itu penting? Yang penting aku tidak terlambat kan..."

"Tatap aku Hinata. Aku tau kau meyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa sulit untuk menatapku?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke, hanya kelelahan saja kok... Hari ini aku harus mengumpulkan tugas dari Asuma-sensei yang super banyak itu, jadi aku lembur tadi malam," kata Hinata yang menyadari sahabatnya itu mulai marah. Dia memasang senyum manisnya;walau terlihat dipaksakan; untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Nanti siang jadi, kan?"

"Hm.. ya, tapi kau pulang dulu saja. Aku masih ada perlu di sekolah nanti,"

"Aku akan segera ke rumahmu setelah selesai dengan urusanku," kata Hinata sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu hanya Hinata yang tau. Tapi mungkin suatu saat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu akan dapat dilihat Sakura juga. 'Lagi-lagi rasanya sakit kalau memikirkan hal itu.'

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang Sasuke..." Hinata segera meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

'Kenapa dengan Hinata? Apa tadi dia menangis?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Hinata... baa-san kira kau tidak jadi datang," sapa Mikoto ketika membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Pasti saya datang baa-san, saya kan sudah janji..."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

Hinata mengikuti Mikoto yang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan sudah ada Sasuke, Itachi, dan Hana; kekasih Itachi. Fugaku; ayah Sasuke; biasanya tidak makan siang di rumah, karena sedang bekerja. Walau Itachi juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Fugaku, dia selalu menyempatkan makan siang di rumah agar ibunya tidak merasa kesepian.

"Hinata-chan, _long time not see_..." sapa Hana.

"Iya, Hana-nee... bagaimana kabar Hana-nee?"

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" tanya balik Hinata disertai senyum khasnya.

"Hm, kurasa kau terlihat sedikit kurang baik..."

"Aku hanya kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas."

"Hm, syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa..."

Hana dan Hinata kemudian membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang menata makanan di meja makan.

Makan siang bersama itu pun berlangsung dengan diiringi percakapan-percakapan kecil. Terkadang diselingi tawa saat Mikoto menceritakan kebiasaan Sasuke dan Itachi ketika masih kecil. Hinata sangat menikmati makan siang kali ini, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan suasana keluarga saat makan bersama setelah ibunya pergi. Jika sedang makan bersama, Hiashi hanya mengeluarkan suara seperlunya saja. Terkadang dia juga mau berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan sekolah Hinata dan Hanabi, tapi dia lebih sering diam sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk... uhuk.. uhuk..."

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Pelan-pelan, Hinata..." Hana yang duduk disamping Hinata mengurut tengkuk Hinata. "Ini minum..."

"T-terima kasih, Hana-nee."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto lagi yang tampak cemas.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, baa-san..."

"Kaa-san jangan tanya hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu," kata Sasuke yang daritadi diam. Dia menyadari tersedaknya Hinata karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari kaa-sannya.

"Eh? Memangnya kaa-san tadi tanya apa?" tanya Mikoto yang tampaknya sudah mulai pikun. (*author ditendang Mikoto)

"Bagaimana hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke," jawab Itachi datar.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"A-ah, tentu saja hubungan kami baik-baik saja baa-san..."

"Apa ada perkembangan?"

"P-pe-perkembangan? M-maksud baa-san?"

"Yaah, kalian sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi siapa tau-"

"T-tidak. Kami tetap bersahabat seperti dulu kok..." potong Hinata yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Mikoto.

Hana yang melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah rambut Gaara terkikik geli, Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon apel di taman belakan rumah Sasuke. Sejak tadi tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Hinata masih memikirkan pertanyaan Mikoto tadi saat makan siang, terkadang rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya?"

"Eh?"

"Pertanyaan kaa-san yang tadi."

"O-oh, tidak kok..."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata... sejak tadi wajah memerah terus."

"T-tidak..." Hinata terus menyangkal walau yang dikatakan Sasuke tidaklah salah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"I-iya. S-sepertinya ada yang ingi k-kau bicarakan Sasuke?"

"Hinata..."

"Hm,"

"Besok aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke. 'Apa maksudnya? Mengakhiri apa? Oh, jangan-jangan...'

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada'nya'."

Dan saat itu juga air mata Hinata turun membasahi pipinya. Air matanya yang selama ini selalu ditahannya, kini tak bisa lagi ditahannya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya minta maaf karena belum bisa memunculkan cowok yang suka sama Hinata. Bertele-tele? Memang. Mungkin chap depan sudah muncul. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa (reader : dari awal fic ini memang mengecewakan)

Ok, saatnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reviewer di chapter kemarin, big thanks to :

**just wanna 2 cmment** (really? thank u so much, ^^) , **Nerazzuri** , **RikurohiYuki03 , Haruno Aoi** (wow, saya ndak menyangka senpai mau mereview fic abal saya, terima kasih banyak XD), **uchihyuu nagisa** , **Seiran** , **Lollytha-chan **, **Dindahatake** (err, saya rasa cukup panggil purple saja, karena saya masih baru disini, thx atas reviewnya ^^) , **Sora Hinase , Shaniechan , Yuiki Nagi-chan.**

Thanks a lot, tanpa review anda sekalian mungkin fic ini sudah berakhir di tempat sampah. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader sekalian, serta yang mem-fave fic ini , ;D

Oh ya, mungkin ini update terakhir sebelum UN, jadi -mungkin- chapter 5 akan saya update setelah UN~ _wish me luck !_

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading , Review please? O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

Halo halo halo, saya kembali lagi~~ jeng jeng jeng *timpuk* akhirnya UN selesai juga tapi belum bisa tenang juga sih *plak

Oh ya, chapter 5 ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, 3000 word lebih *.* nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba udah sebanyak itu, sebenernya mau saya jadikan dua chapter tapi malah jadinya kependekan . yasudah akhirnya saya jadikan satu chapter, sekaligus permintaan maaf saya pada para reader sekalian karena chapter lalu belum bisa memunculkan _another guy_ nya *plak* jadi saya tebus di chapter ini, tapi maaf kalau berantakan *bungkuk"

Sudahlah, daripada saya banyak omong mending langsung saja~

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishi-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, garing, typo(s), bahasa berantakan, tak berdiksi, alur belepotan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

**If you don't like, just don't read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Malam ini bisa dibilang malam yang tenang bahkan bisa dikatakan cerah dengan bintang-bintang bertebaran menemani sang bulan. Gemerisik angin menambah ketenangan bagi yang menikmati malam kali ini. Tapi ada yang kurang, taman rumah yang biasanya diisi seorang gadis berparas manis kini kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu. Ternyata cerahnya malam kali ini tidak berpengaruh pada sang gadis. Bahkan suasana tenangnya tidak bisa menenangkan gadis ini seperti biasanya.

Hyuuga Hinata. Ya, dialah gadis itu. Keindahan dan ketenangan malam yang biasanya dapat menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah kini tidak mampu menghentikan tangisannya. Hampir empat jam lebih Hinata menangis dikamarnya, mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menangisi kebodohannya yang tidak berani mengatakan kebenaran. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk keluar kamar. Hinata tahu sikapnya ini akan membuat imouto-nya khawatir. Seperti sekarang ini, Hanabi memandang pintu kamar Hinata dengan pandangan cemas. Dia tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi Hinata, sebenarnya dia sudah lama tahu kalau nee-channya itu menyukai tetangganya —sahabat Hinata.

Hanabi merasa sangat prihatin dengan kakaknya itu. Satu sisi kakaknya itu sangat menyukai Sasuke tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena dia takut persahabatannya dengan Sasuke akan merenggang setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi di sisi lain Hinata tidak mau Sasuke bersama orang lain, dia tidak mau senyum Sasuke yang biasanya hanya ditujukan pada Hinata dilihat oleh gadis lain. Hanabi ingin membantu kakaknya itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus membantu bagaimana. Beruntung bagi Hinata, karena malam ini Tuan Besar Hyuuga sedang dinas ke luar kota.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hanabi. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata tapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Ayame —maid sekaligus teman curhat Hinata— memandang pintu kamar Hinata penuh cemas.

"Sudahlah, Ayame-san... biarkan dia begitu dulu," ucap Hanabi pada akhirnya.

"T-tapi apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu Hanabi-sama?" tanya Ayame dengan nada cemas.

"Hh, ya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa seperti biasanya lagi," jawab Hanabi ragu-ragu. Dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah setelah ini Hinata bisa menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya. "Lebih baik kita tidur saja. Kau juga harus istirahat setelah bekerja seharian, Ayame-san," kata Hanabi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ayame masih belum beranjak dari pintu kamar Hinata. Pandangannya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ayame sendiri sudah tahu perasaan Hinata pada Si Bungsu Uchiha itu. Hinata memang belum pernah mengatakannya secara langsung padanya, tapi hanya dengan melihat pandangan Hinata pada Sasuke, Ayame sudah tahu majikan yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri itu menyimpan perasaan spesial pada sahabat kecilnya.

Ayame masih belum beranjak dari posisinya saat mendengar Hanabi bersuara, "Tenanglah Ayame-san, aku yakin nee-chan baik-baik saja. Dia memang perlu menangis, akhir-akhir ini dia sering menahan emosinya itu."

Baru setelah mendengar ucapan Hanabi, Ayame meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan menghampiri Hanabi. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Ayame-san kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu formal. Cukup Hanabi saja," kata Hanabi sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Hinata bangun dengan kepala pusing dan hidung tersumbat. Yang lebih parah lagi, matanya serasa tidak bisa terbuka karena dipaksa mengeluarkan air mata semalaman. Tidak, Hinata bahkan ingin sekali menghentikan hujan air matanya tapi dia tidak bisa, air mata itu terus saja turun membasahi pipinya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan kepalanya karena pusing, tapi dia harus masuk sekolah. Dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan maid-maid di rumahnya dan Hanabi. 'Mereka pasti sangat khawatir' batin Hinata.

Dan yang paling khawatir dari semua orang itu tentunya adalah sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang justru adalah penyebab malam penuh air matanya. Hinata tahu pasti sahabat stoicnya itu akan menuntut penjelasan padanya karena kemarin dia langsung pergi setelah menyadari air matanya jatuh. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari air matanya yang sukses membasahi pipinya, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sudah menyadarinya.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk kamar mandi, dengan ragu-ragu dia memandang cermin di meja riasnya. Sebelum bertatap muka dengan pantulan dirinya, Hinata memejamkan matanya mempersiapkan diri. "Mukaku pasti sangat jelek, pasti berantakan," gumam Hinata. Setelah membuka matanya dia menghela nafas. Rambut berantakan, mata sembap dan merah, serta hidung yang merah. "Sasuke..." gumam Hinata lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai, Hinata segera turun menuju ruang makan keluarga. Dia menggerai rambutnya seperti biasa, dia juga sudah meneteskan obat mata ke matanya agar tidak memerah. Kini penampilannya sudah lebih baik, tapi dia sedikit berharap semoga Hanabi sudah berangkat sekolah karena dia tidak ingin diinterogasi oleh imouto-nya itu.

Hinata bersyukur ternyata Hanabi mengerti keadaannya. Hanabi tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang kejadian di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Terkadang adiknya itu memang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa darinya.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Hinata sengaja ikut mobil —dan sopir pribadi— Hanabi. Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak ingin menanyakan ini pada Hinata, tapi kalau kakaknya ikut mobilnya akan sangat terlihat kalau kakaknya sedang menghindari tetangganya itu.

"Kenapa nee-chan ikut aku, sih?" tanya Hanabi sok cemberut.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Hinata lirih.

'Astaga! Yang seperti ini bukan nee-chan ku," seru Hanabi dalam hati. Walaupun Hinata adalah gadis yang lembut tapi kalau bersama Hanabi dia bisa menjadi gadis yang sangt ceria bahkan menyebalkan. Hanabi jadi bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, karena dia belum pernah menghadapi Hinata yang seperti ini.

Hinata yang menyadari nada bicaranya membuat Hanabi bingung dan khawatir segera meralat ucapannya. "Kau begitu kejam padaku, Hanabi-chan..."

Hanabi hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah nee-chan, kita berangkat saja." Setelah itu Hanabi menyuruh Kotetsu—sopirnya—untuk segera berangkat.

Kotetsu pun segera melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata sempat mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah Sasuke. 'Sepertinya dia sudah berangkat, syukurlah...' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan...!"

Hinata baru mau duduk di bangkunya ketika dia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ketika berbalik hendak bertanya ada apa pada Ino—orang yang memanggilnya―dia sudah mendapat pelukan super dari gadis Yamanaka itu.

"A-ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena pelukan super tersebut.

"Setidaknya biarkan Hinata bernafas, Pig..." kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"O-oh, maafkan aku Hinata-chan..." pinta maaf Ino dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Hm. Tampaknya kau senang sekali Ino-chan, ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Ino justru tersipu malu, pipinya semakin memerah.

"Si Mayat Hidup itu, Hinata..." kata Sakura yang mendapat bonus deathglare dari Ino.

"Ng?"

"Si Mayat Hidup dan Si Pig kemarin resmi menjadi pasutri," jelas Sakura santai.

"Pasutri? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Pasangan suami istri." Dengan kata-katanya barusan Sakura sukses mendapat hadiah injakan di kakinya dari sahabat tersayangnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Umm, yaah kemarin kami keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakannya," jelas Ino malu-malu.

"Heh, muka yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu Pig," ejek Sakura.

"Daripada kau mengejekku terus lebih baik kau pikirkan caranya untuk menaklukan Pangeran Pantat Ayam-mu itu agar kau segera menyusulku," balas Ino.

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Kami hanya berteman biasa kok..."

"Kalau berteman biasa kenapa hari ini kau berangkat bersamanya lagi sedangkan Hinata tidak?" balas Ino tidak mau kalah. Dan perang mulut pun terjadi. Inilah menu sarapan mereka sehari-hari.

"Kau akan segera menyusul Ino-chan, Sakura-chan..." gumam Hinata lirih dengan pandangan kosong. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar Hinata mengatakan sesuatu segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Kau tadi ngomong apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh, ti-tidak ada. Ng, a-aku baru ingat kalau harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. A-aku permisi d-dulu." Hinata segera berlari keluar kelas sebelum kedua temannya itu bertanya lebih lanjut. Tadi tanpa sengaja dia mengucapkan isi hatinya. 'Bodohnya aku,' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena terburu-buru Hinata tidak memperhatikan jalannya saat keluar perpustakaan sehingga dia menabrak seseorang. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya. Uchiha Sasuke―sahabatnya―. Orang yang berusaha dihindarinya. Dia belum siap bertemu Sasuke, Hinata bingung alasan apa yang akan diberikannya pada sahabatnya ini. Sahabatnya pasti akan menuntut penjelasan darinya, bisa dilihat dari tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk dan selalu dapat memunculkan rona merah dipipinya.

"S-sasuke, m-maaf aku t-terburu-buru jadi―

Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi Sasuke sudah menarik―menyeret―nya menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya diatap sekolah keheningan yang biasanya tercipta pun terjadi. Hinata menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gelisah, tidak nyaman dengan pandangan tajam Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya karena tidak sabar dengan tingkah Hinata yang tidak sperti biasanya.

"A-apanya?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Kau menghindariku."

"T-tidak."

"Akhir-akhir ini penyakitmu sering kambuh."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hinata. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari objek yang menarik, menghindari tatapan tajam sang sahabat.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kau―

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu Sasuke," potong Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Lantas kenapa kemarin kau menangis?"

'Kau benar-benar Uchiha yang paling bodoh dalam sejarah,' batin Hinata kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong."

"Apa kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk menyakan itu?"

"_Hanya_? Kita perlu membicarakan―

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Sasuke," potong Hinata―lagi―. Hinata sendiri tahu memotong pembicaraan orang lain tidak sopan dan sangat bukan dirinya. "Kemarin aku hanya terharu, akhirnya kau akan mengatakannya pada Sakura-chan..." jelas Hinata sambil menampakkan senyum khasnya pada Sasuke untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan sahabatnya itu. "Hei, kalau Sakura-chan menerimamu jangan lupa traktir aku Sasuke, bagaimanapun akulah yang membantumu," ujar Hinata mencoba terlihat seceria mungkin.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Hinata. Penjelasan Hinata terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah ya, aku tidak mau kena marah Kurenai-sensei. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke..." seru Hinata seraya meninggalkan atap sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, saat ini, detik ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari dimana sang Pangeran Sekolah mengubah statusnya. Statusnya yang dulu _single_ kini berubah menjadi berpacaran. Padahal baru sehari setelah Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura tapi berita itu sudah menyebar ke seantero KSHS. Fansgirls-fansgirls Sasuke memang patut diacungi jempol untuk ini. Mereka tidak pernah ketinggalan secuil berita pun tentang Pangeran mereka.

Tidak sedikit orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Menurut siswa-siswi KSHS mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran sekolah memang pantas mendapatkan Sakura sebagai putri sekolah. Sakura sendiri juga mempunyai banyak penggemar di KSHS, jadi menurut mereka Sasuke dan Sakura sangat cocok, Pangeran dan Putri. Tapi tidak sedikit juga siswi-siswi yang patah hati karenanya, meskipun Sasuke tidak pernh menanggapi teriakan mereka setidaknya status _single _Sasuke sudah cukup membuat mereka gembira. Tapi kini, pangeran mereka sudah memiliki putrinya.

Disaat semua siswa-siswi turut bahagia dengan bertia tersebut, Hinata justru merasa sangat sedih. Hinata sendiri merasa dirinya sangat kejam, seharusnya dialah yang paling bahagia dengan berita itu karena akhirnya sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan gadis yang hampir dua tahun ini menghuni hatinya, tapi alih-alih bahagia dia justru selalu menangis kita mengingat hal itu.

Masih tergambar jelas dipikirannya bagaimana wajah antusias dan bahagia Sakura saat menceritakan itu padanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya―berusaha―tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Beruntung baginya Sakura tidak menyadari keanehannya karena kebahigaan yang melua-luap. Begitupun dengan sahabatnya, dia bersyukur Sasuke tidak menanyakan lagi sebab kenapa dia menangis saat makan siang waktu itu.

Apakah tidak ada orang yang peduli akan kepedihannya? Ya, hampir tidak ada. Hampir. Ada dua orang yang menyadari penderitaannya. Dua orang yang bisa dikatakan orang terdekat Sasuke, dua teman baik Sasuke―Gaara dan Shikamaru―.

Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah lama menyadari perasaaan Hinata pada Sasuke. Mereka sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi tidak tahu harus bagaiman. Teman pantat ayam-nya memang kurang peka. Tapi mereka tidak tega melihat sorotan mata Hinata yang biasanya lembut kini berganti rasa perih. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menemaninya. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang menemani Hinata yang sedang duduk-duduk sendiri di taman KSHS, biasanya Sasukelah yang menjadi teman gadis lavender ini tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang ada urusan dengan pacar barunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Mengatakannya dan persahabatan kami tidak akan seperti dulu lagi," kata Hinata lirih.

"Lagipula sekarang pun sudah tidak sama seperti dulu," komentar Shikamaru.

Hinata hanya tersenyum masam mendengar komentar Shikamaru. "Setidaknya dia masih sering cerita denganku," gumam Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Shikamaru dan Gaara saling memandang. Gadis lavender yang satu ini memang terlalu lembut hatinya. Yang dipikirannya hanya kebahagiaan orang lain. Terkadang Shikamaru dan Gaara heran, apa Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan, kau terlihat pucat," kata Gaara.

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok..." Hinata tersenyum menenangkan. Dia tidak ingin Gaara dan Shikamaru jadi khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke ruang kesehatan sendiri atau diantar Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ke ruang kesehatan sendiri, biar kupanggil Sasuke agar mengantarmu," kata Shikamaru.

"U-uh, ti-tidak perlu. B-baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. "T-tapi Gaara-kun dan Shika-kun j-jangan memberitahu Sasuke," kata Hinata dengan nada cemas.

'Dasar gadis ini, dalam keadaan sakitpun masih mengkhawatirkan orang lain,' pikir mereka berdua. "Hn."

"T-terima kasih," setelah itu Hinata segera menuju ruang kesehatan untuk istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya tangisan-tangisan malam Hinata selama empat hari terakhir ini menyebabkan dirinya sakit. Saat ini Hinata sedang terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Suhu badannya bahkan belum turun.

Hinata bersyukur selama dua hari dia tidak masuk sekolah tidak ada yang menghubunginya. Yaah, walaupun Ino dan Sakura sempat menanyakan sebab Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi saat itu yang menerima teleponnya Hanabi. Lagi-lagi Hinata bersyukur akan hal ini karena dia tidak ingin dua temannya itu menjadi semakin khawatir mendengar suara seraknya.

Sahabatnya juga tidak menjenguknya bahkan menghubunginya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar akan ketidakhaadiran Hinata. Tapi memang itulah yang diinginkan Hinata. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Hanabi untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke, bahkan dia sudah mengatakannya pada ibu Sasuke dan juga Sakura serta Ino. Saat mereka bertanya kenapa, Hinata hanya akan menjawab dia tidak ingin sahabat karibnya itu khawatir.

Hinata sedang berbaring dikamarnya dengan membaca novel saat ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya. Kemudian menyuruh orang itu masuk karena pintunya memang tidak dikunci.

Mata Hinata melebar tak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda jangkung dengan rambut coklat panjang yang selalu tertata rapi dan mata lavender seperti yang dimilikinya kini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

'T-tidak mungkin, a-apa aku hanya berhalusinasi? I-itu t-tidak mungkin―'

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu imouto-chan?" goda pemuda tersebut.

―Neji-nii.'

"A-aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak nyata begitu, hm?"

"Anikiiii!" Setelah sadar bahwa pemuda yang didepannya asli, Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk anikinya itu, rasanya pusing kepalanya hilang seketika.

Neji tertawa pelan melihat tingkah imouto-nya yang satu ini. Dia memang gadis pemalu nan lembut tapi kalau di depannya dia adalah gadis yang manja. Neji mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

"Hanabi bilang kau sakit?"

"Aku rindu sekali pada nii-chan..." seru Hinata menghiraukan pertanyaan Neji sambil kembali memeluk anikinya itu.

Kembali, Neji memperdengarkan tawa elegannya pada imouto tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh saat memasuki kelas 2-3 untuk mencari Sakura. Disana tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sahabatnya―Hinata. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak suka menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas, tapi setidaknya dia akan meninggalkan tasnya di kelas jika ingin ke taman atau perpustakaan, kan? Tapi dia tidak menemukan tas Hinata di bangku manapun, dan ada satu bangku kosong didekat jendela.

'Apa Hinata tidak masuk?' Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke papan absen yang ada di depan kelas. Dan benar saja, disana tertulis nama Hinata tidak masuk dua hari karena sakit. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau Hinata sudah sakit selama dua hari kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu, pikirnya.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya yang artinya menuntut penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, jadi aniki akan tinggal Konoha dalam waktu yang lama?" tanya Hinata antusias. Setelah kedatangan Neji, semua rasa sakitnya seakan melayang, hilang.

"Hn, mungkin sekitar satu bulan," jawab Neji datar seperti biasanya.

"Yeey..." sorak Hinata senang.

"Hn. Imouto aku bawa teman kesini. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Siapa?"

Neji tidak menjawab dan bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Neji tampak bicara pada seseorang sebelum menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

Mata Hinata kembali melebar tidak percaya. Sekarang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah pemuda berambut merah bata dengan wajah babyface.

"Sasori-nii..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, Sasuke segera pergi ke kelasnya. Tidak, dia tidak marah pada Sakura, dia hanya merasa sedikit kesal. Bagaimana hal sepenting ini dia sampai tidak tahu. Setelah sampai dikelas, Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok.

"Kalian sudah tahu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Gaara dan Shikamaru saling pandang tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah memandang mata Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke yang sedikit geram, mereka langsung mengrti.

"Kau tahu dia yang menginginkannya," kata Gaara datar.

"Kau tidak perlu sekesal itu Sasuke, dia hanya ingin kau khawatir itu saja," sambung Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Setidaknya kalian bisa memberitahuku," kata sasuke dingin.

"Sudah kami bilang Hinata sendiri yang ingin kau tidak perlu tahu," balas Gaara dingin.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin kau yang baru bahagia malah memikirkan tentangnya. Bukankah dia sahabat yang pengertian, eh?" jelas Shikamaru setengah mengejek.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas perkataan Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei sudah memasuki kelas 2-1.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Sasori juga akan pulang bersama Neji, bahkan dia mau repot-repot menjenguknya. Sasori sendiri mengatakan dia datang ke Konoha khusus untuk Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menyeruak keluar di pipinya.

Sasori adalah sahabat Neji. Sudah sejak SMP mereka selalu bersama bahkan sampai mereka kuliah sekarang mereka masih saja terus bersama. Tak jarang Sasori berkunjung ke rumah Neji untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas atau hanya bermain saja. Terkadang Sasori juga bermain dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Bahkan jika Hinata sedang kesepian Sasori yang menemaninya. Sasori tak segan untuk menggoda Hinata, menggoda Hinata selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Rona merah yang selalu muncul di pipi Hinata itu lah, yang membuatnya tidak bosan untuk menggoda Hinata. Jadi hubungan Sasori dan Hinata bisa dikatakan dekat.

Seperti sekarang ini, Sasori sedang menggoda Hinata. Tapi belum puas dia memandangi rona merah di pipi gadis lavender itu, ada yang mengetuk pintu Hinata.

"M-masuk saja," kata Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata terkejut melihat siapayang sekarang ada disana―pintu kamarnya―. Kali ini sahabatnya lah yang ada disana. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan elangnya seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"S-sasuke..."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, keheningan yang biasa adalah keheningan yang menenangkan tapi kali ini bukannya menenangkan tapi menegangkan bagi Hinata.

Mata Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dia benar-benar risih dengan pandangan Sasuke. Kalau dengan pandangan saja bisa membunuh orang, sekarang aku pasti sudah mati, pikirnya.

"Jelaskan," kata―perintah―Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara, dia mendengar ada dering hp. Hinata tahu itu dering hp Sasuke, karena Hinata tidak mengaktifkan hp-nya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sasuke mengambil hp disaku celananya.

"Angkat saja dulu," kata Hinata.

"Hn. Ya, Sakura?"

Nama itu. Hanya dengan Sasuke menyebut nama itu saja mampu membuat hati Hinata yang tadinya sudah damai dan tenang kini berdenyit nyeri lagi. Hinata segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Maaf, kencan kali ini batal." Hinata sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan, kalau dia ada kencan dengan Sakura kenapa dia justru malah kemari? Oh, tentu saja dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata.

"Hn, aku harus menemani Hinata. Hn, akan kusampaikan."

'Orang itu apa tidak bisa menghilangkan dua konsonan itu saat bicara,' batin Hinata.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata. Hinata yang sudah tahan lagi akhirnya berseru geram.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Baik baik, akan kujelaskan," seru Hinata.

"Hn. Sakura titip salam untukmu."

'Itu! Keluar lagi.'

"Ya, ucapkan terima kasihku."

"Jadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Hinata melalui hari-harinya tidak dengan kesedihan lagi. Semenjak Neji datang dia lebih sering pergi bersama Neji atau Sasori. Terkadang kalau Neji tidak bisa menemaninya Sasori lah yang akan menemaninya. Bahkan Sasori tidak segan-segan untuk mengajak Hinata keluar.

Meskipun terkadang rasa perih itu datang lagi saat di sekolah, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu merasa sakit karena ada Gaara dan Shikamaru yang menemaninya bahkan Ino yang kadang-kadang ditelantarkan kekasih dan sahabatnya.

Berangsur-angsur rasa perih itu sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Walaupun tak jarang ketika dia sedang sendiri rasa sakit itu datang menghampirinya. Tapi itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena pasti setelah dia merasakan itu ada seorang yang mengajaknya keluar, mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Pemuda itu selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Setelah jalan-jalan dengan Sasori hati Hinata yang tadinya terasa sesak akan terasa lebih ringan dan tenang. Sasori tidak berubah dimata Hinata, dia tetap pemuda ramah dan menyenangkan. Walaupun dia hanya akan begitu ketika bersama Hinata, entah Hinata menyadari itu atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sekolah baru saja selesai siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas tidak sabar untuk sampai rumah dan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Begitu juga dengan gadis manis bermata lavendre ini. Dia tampak sedang berbicara melalui via telepon dengan seseorang. Sedangkan sahabat si gadis berjalan dengan gaya cool-nya seperti biasa.

"Hm, baiklah Saso-nii. Ya, aku akan menunggu di gerbang."

Sasuke yang tadi berjalan dengan tenangnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disampingnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak suka mendengar sahabatnya menyebut nama orang yang meneleponnya itu. 'Menunggu di gerbang, eh? Tch.'

Hinata memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan hp-nya kedalam saku blazernya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sasori-nii."

"Mau apa?"

"Ng, Sasuke maaf aku tidak jadi pulang denganmu. Hari ini Saso-nii yang akan menjemputku."

"Kita sudah janji akan ke kafe baru di dekat taman Konoha."

"I-iya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Saso-nii kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan tidak perlu sungkan untuk meneleponku."

"Tch. Kau sekarang sering pergi dengannya," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan nada ketus Sasuke.

"Dia itu playboy."

"K-kenapa kau bilang begitu Sasuke? Kau kan tidak mengenal Saso-nii." Hinata jadi ikut kesal karena nada bicara Sasuke. 'Dia ini kenapa, sih?'

"Dia hanya akan menyakitimu."

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke?" serunya geregetan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti."

'Bukan Saso-nii yang menyakitiku Sasuke, tapi kau! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?'

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Neji-nii yang overprotective padaku saja mengizinkanku, lalu kau yang hanya sahabatku kenapa tidak mengizinkanku," kata Hinata datar bahkan cenderung dingin.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun dengan yang dikatakan Hinata. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah nada dingin Hinata. Selama mengenal Hinata, belum pernah Sasuke mendengar Hinata bicara dengan nada dingin padanya.

Hinata yang menyadari nada bicaranya yang salah segera meralat ucapannya. "A-ano, e-eto kau t-tidak perlu kh-khawatir Sasuke. K-kami hanya ke toko buku saja kok. S-seharusnya kau senang kan, karena aku tidak j-jadi mengganggu acara kencanmu dengan Sakura-chan," jelas Hinata terbata-bata sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Jaa, Sasuke!" Hinata segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke sendiri masih beridiri ditempatnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hinata, seharusnya dia senang karena Hinata tidak jadi ikut dengannya dan Sakura pergi ke kafe baru itu tapi kenapa dia malah sebal karena Hinata lebih memilih pergi bersama Sasori. Dia seperti tidak rela kalau Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Entahlah.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan segera mencari Sakura ke perpustakaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sudah sampai di gerbang, Hinata melihat Sasori sudah ada disana sambil bersandar pada mobil merah maroon-nya.

Hinata segera menghampiri Sasori. Sesampainya ditempat Sasori, Hinata langsung mendapat senyum maut Sasori.

Bukankah Hinata sangat spesial? Dia bisa melihat senyum langka Sasuke, mendengar tawa mahal seorang Neji, dan mendapat senyum maut Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Astaga! Alurnya bener-bener berantakan... Maafkan saya kalau chapter ini lagi-lagi hancur *.* habisnya saya pengen cepet munculin cowok yang suka Hinata sih , ==' eeh tapi malah jadinya hancur gini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf , *sembah sujud*

Oh ya, buat _another guy_ nya itu awalnya saya mau kasih Gaara, tapi tiba-tiba saya dapet mimpi yang jadi _another guy_ nya Kang Sasori *plak , jadilah saya bikin begitu. Maaaf kalau ada yang kecewa

Saatnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi pe-review dichapter kemarin, **big thanks to :**

**Just Reader, Shaniechan, Merai Alixya Kudo, Lollytha-chan, sasuhina 3, Dindahatake, Seiran, uchihyuu nagisa, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Sora Hinase, Haruno Aoi, RikurohiYuki03**

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mendoakan lancar UN ^^ , bolehkah saya minta doanya lagi? Doakan saya semoga lulus dengan nilai yang keren *takk* dan semoga saya bisa masuk farmasi, hehe *timpuk berjamaah*

Ah, abaikan saja teks diatas . .

**Oh ya, selamat untuk Prince William dan Kate Middleton ^^ selamat menempuh hidup baru , :)**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, Review please? O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

Hooolllaaaaaaa! Purple is back! *ditimpuk massa* Maafkan saya karena apdetnya ngadat padahal UN sudah selesai. Tapi walaupun UN udah selesai saya masih harus mempersiapkan diri buat tes masuk farmasi, apalagi nunggu pengumuman kelulusan =.= (reader : nggak ada yang nanya) . Belum lagi modem dan otak saya ikutan ngehalangin buat melanjutkan fic ini. Modem saya harus rusak segala dan rasa malas saya pergi ke warnet, dan otak saya yang kadang -sering- bebel banget deh =,= suka nggak ada ide gituuu *takk

Oya, saya juga jadi tambah minder nih buat apdet fic ini soalnya makin banyak fic SasuHina yang keren-keren abis ==' . Padahal dulu waktu saya pertama kali ke FNI fic SasuHina itu nggak lebih dari 40 an looh *plak (reader : sotoy banget sih ni author) dan sekarang udah bejibun banyak banget, keren-keren pula. Tapi dulu saya cuma seorang silent reader u.u (kok jadi curcol yaa *ditendang reader*)

Sudahalah daripada saya bicara nggak jelas , langsung saja yaaa . . .

**Selamat Menikmati , Enjoy it ! ^.^**

**Happy Reading ~.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya!**

**Warning : gaje, abal, garing, OOC, typo(s), ide pasaran, sinetron BANGET, minim deskriptif, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya**

**Don't Like? Just Don't Read It ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-nii."

Saat ini Hinata dan Sasori sedang berada di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah menjemput Hinata tadi, Sasori tidak langsung mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya tetapi mereka mampir dulu ke kedai es krim yang tempo hari tidak jadi dikunjungi Hinata.

"Hn. Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Sasori dengan senyum mautnya.

Hinata yang mendapatkan senyum maut tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembutnya. "K-kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. S-sekali lagi terima kasih," pamit Hinata sambil membungkuk singkat pada Sasori.

Sebelum Hinata sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata.

"Besok Senin aku yang antar ke sekolah ya..." tawar Sasori.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Saso-nii, Senin besok biar nii-chan saja yang mengantar," tolak Hinata sopan.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Neji, kau tenang saja _Hime_..." kata Sasori dengan sedikit menggoda Hinata.

Bluuuuuuush! Rona merah yang merupakan sahabat wajah Hinata yang selalu muncul saat ada yang menggoda Hinata pun muncul. Seumur-umur belum ada yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _Hime _bahkan Neji sekalipun yang juga sering menggodanya. Lagipula, tidak biasanya Sasori memanggilnya begitu, biasanya Sasori memanggilnya _Skittish-chan_. Penggugup.

"Err... t-tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

Sasori mengetuk pelan kening Hinata dengan telunjuknya untuk kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Besok aku jemput jam 7, _Skittish-chan_..." kata Sasori dengan senyumnya. "Lebih baik kau masuk sekarang dan istirahat, kau bilang hari ini banyak tugas kan..."

"Eh? I-iya," kata Hinata sedikit kaget dengan wajah yang semerah rambut Sasori―bahkan lebih merah―karena perbuatan Sasori tadi. Sasori sendiri yang melihatnya sangat senang dan merasa gemas, padahal sudah sering dia melihat wajah merona Hinata―untuk hari ini saja sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali, mungkin―tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," kata Sasori seraya berjalan ke mobilnya.

Hinata masih beridiri di tempatnya sampai mobil Sasori tidak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang kelihatan sepi. 'Kemana Hanabi dan Neji-nii?' batinnya. Setelah melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah Hinata berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Disana Hinata bertemu beberapa maid yang sedang bekerja. Para maid tersebut tersenyum pada Hinata dan menawari makan siang pada Hinata yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan menolak dengan sopan karena dia belum merasa lapar, lagipula Hinata juga tidak mau kalau harus makan sendiri jadi sambil menunggu Hanabi dan Neji pulang.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan beberapa maid yang ada di dapur, Hinata kemudian pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Matanya terbelalak sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu karena melihat sesosok makhluk yang menempati tempat tidurnya. Makhluk―pemuda—itu dengan santainya tidur di tempat tidur Hinata dengan membaca salah satu koleksi komik Hinata. Makhluk—pemuda—tampan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat si empunya kamar. Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, _pantat ayam_?" seru Hinata tertahan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka karena baru saja dipanggil _pantat ayam_. Hinata sendiri tidak sadar telah memanggil Sasuke dengan 'nama terlarangnya'.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku? Kalau Neji-nii tahu kau—

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Hanabi," kata Sasuke datar—seperti biasanya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah kemudian melangkah masuk. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dan duduk di kursi meja belajar yang dihadapkan pada Sasuke.

"Lagipula Ayame-san mengizinkanku dan berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Neji," tambah Sasuke—datar.

Selain sebagai maid yang paling dekat dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, Ayame juga merupakan kepala maid di rumah Hinata—meskipun dia terlalu muda. Dulu yang menjadi kepala maid di rumah Hinata adalah ayah Ayame—Ichiraku—tapi sekarang dia sudah terlalu tua dan sakit-sakitan jadi Ayame lah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

"Kau kan bisa menungguku di ruang tengah atau di taman," kata Hinata.

"Kamarmu tidak dikunci."

'Huh, menyebalkan sekali orang ini! Kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang macam dia!' gerutu Hinata dalam hati sedikit sedih mengingat perasaannya pada Sasuke belum berubah sama sekali. Diam-diam dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengunci kamarnya lain kali. Hinata memang tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya jika pergi karena memang tidak ada yang memasuki kamarnya saat dirinya tidak ada.

Kembali, helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Lalu kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Hinata seraya berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

"Kau masih sering pergi dengannya." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah membuat pernyataan yang membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Sasuke yang tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Tapi Hinata bisa menyadari ekspresi datar kali ini berbeda dengan ekspresi datar Sasuke yang biasanya. Ekspresi datar Sasuke kali ini terkesan lebih dingin. Pandangannya pun terasa dingin, padaha belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke memandang dingin Hinata.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia hanya akan menyakitimu," kata Sasuke dingin menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Dan sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Hinata datar. "Neji-nii sendiri tidak keberatan aku pergi dengan Saso-nii, dia selalu mengizinkanku pergi dengan Saso-nii. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasori nii-san bukan playboy seperti yang kau bilang, Neji nii-chan sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku," tambah Hinata panjang lebar—masih—datar.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Sudah dua kali Hinata bicara padanya dengan nada datar yang terkesan dingin itu. Dan nada datar itu keluar setiap kali Sasuke menyinggung kedekatan Hinata dengan pemuda berwajah bayi—Sasori.

'Apa Hinata menyukai Sasori?' pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa dengan memikirkan hal itu Sasuke merasakan nyeri dihatinya, seperti merasakan sesuatu yang akan hilang dari genggamannya. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu." Sasuke masih berkeras hati melarang Hinata dekat dengan Sasori. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu tidak suka Hinata dekat-dekat dengan Sasori. Tidak suka? Kenapa dia harus tidak suka? Entahlah, yang jelas dia tidak suka Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Hinata kan bukan pacarmu Sasuke.

"Dia hanya dua tahun diatas kita." Hinata sendiri bingung dengan Sasuke yang begitu mempermasalahkan kedekatannya dengan Sasori. Seharusnya sebagai sahabat Sasuke senang karena kini Hinata tidak merasa kesepian lagi dan sakit dihatinya sudah sedikit terobati. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu mengenai rasa kesepian dan rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi teman Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hinata?" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke tanpa diduga Sasuke sendiri. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika memikirkan hal itu. Daritadi hanya pertanyaan itu yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Hinata sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya menanyakan hal seperti itu. 'Apa mungkin dia cemburu?' Sedetik setelah pikiran itu melintas di pikirannya Hinata memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'Mana mungkin Sasuke cemburu padamu Hinata? Dia kan sudah mendapatkan orang yang selama ini menempati tempat spesial dihatinya. _Baka ne Hinata_!' maki Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Apa kau kemari hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan dan nada yang—masih—dingin.

Pemuda yang mendapat nada dingin itu lagi kini sudah tidak terkejut. Dia—Sasuke—sudah menduga kalau sahabatnya yang manis itu akan menjawab pertanyaan tak terduganya dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin darinya.

Menirukan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya tadi—memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan—Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Dia datang kemari untuk mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke taman Konoha bukannya malah membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini.

Tunggu sebentar, _tidak penting_? _Tidak penting_? Benarkah itu tidak penting buatmu Sasuke, tapi tampaknya kau sangat frustasi dengan kenyataan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasori dan bukan denganmu.

Darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuh Sasuke terlalu banyak sehingga dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia merasa _sangat _terganggu dengan kenyataan itu. _Sangat_. _Terganggu_. Bahkan mengaku pada dirinya sendiri pun dia tidak mau. Dia selalu berusaha mengelak bahwa dia sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin Hinata terluka. Tapi jika begitu seharusnya perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika Hinata dekat dengan Sasori tidak akan muncul ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang bersama Shikamaru maupun Gaara.

Sasuke merasa sangat frustasi sekarang. Tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini muncul dihatinya itu. Dia tidak ingin rencananya yang sudah dia susun sedari pulang sekolah tadi gagal, apalagi mengingat butuh _pengorbanan_ untuk melaksanakan rencananya—jalan-jalan bersama Hinata ke taman Konoha.

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sudah tiga kali untuk hari ini dia menghela nafas. Sebagai seorang Uchiha dia jarang sekali melakukan hal itu, bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

"Hn, maafkan aku," kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah hening cukup lama.

Hinata yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Lebih dari sekali hari ini dia terkejut. Dengan sedikit tergagap dia menjawab, "S-sudahlah tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Bagaimanapun juga dia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Senyum tipis—sangat tipis—tersungging dibibir Sasuke mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya Hinata masih sahabat manisnya yang dulu. Masih dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya Sasuke mengatakan tujuannya datang ke rumah Hinata.

"Minggu pagi, bagaimana kalau kita lari pagi ke taman Konoha?"

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan mengajaknya lari pagi seperti dulu saat Sasuke belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mengingat itu hati Hinata kembali terasa nyeri.

"Hm, bagaimana?"

"Kau menantangku?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan sedikit candaan untuk mencairkan suasana canggung tadi dan untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri tentunya.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?" akhirnya Sasuke menanggapi candaan Hinata.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal telah menantangku," jawab Hinata.

"Hn, kalau begitu kita buktikan besok Minggu."

"Baiklah. Tapi..." Hinata sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi biarkan aku ganti baju dulu sekarang," kata Hinata dengan wajah sok serius.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Dia pikir Hinata mau lari pagi dengannya asalkan dia tidak mencampuri urusan Hinata dengan Sasori atau apalah. 'Tch, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal itu,' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat ekspresi konyol Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya sudah lama kami tidak begini, pikirnya. Akhirnya, Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tertawa ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan, bukan senyum tipis tapi senyum istimewanya yang hanya ditujukan untuk Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini walaupun tak seindah malam-malam lalu yang bertabur bintang, tapi bagi Hinata ini adalah malam yang paling indah selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Meskipun hanya ada bulan yang menemaninya kali ini, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Hinata yang memang sedang bahagia, apalagi jika mengingat tadi siang.

Ya, tadi siang dia benar-benar bahagia. Tidak, tidak hanya tadi siang, tapi malam ini perasaan hangat dan bahagia itu pun masih ada di hatinya. Tadi siang benar-benar menyenangkan. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Mereka berdua—Hinata dan Sasuke—seperti kembali ke masa kecil dulu. Tertawa bersama, saling melempar ejekan bahkan perang bantal pun sampai terjadi. Tidak ada Sasuke yang dingin, tadi siang Sasuke seperti kembali ke usia sepuluh tahun, Sasuke kecil yang hangat.

Tapi ada sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Perasaan ini, perasaan bahagia ini apa hanya dirinya saja yang merasakannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak merasakannya? Ah, tapi Hinata berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu, karena dia tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang baik.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan hp-nya bergetar beberapa kali. Menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dia segera mengeluarkan hp-nya dari saku _sweater_nya.

_**Sasori nii-san calling...**_

Hinata sudah tidak heran melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp-nya karena memang akhir-akhir ini Sasori sering meneleponnya. Hinata segera menekan tombol hijau pada hp-nya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa Hinata sopan—seperti biasanya.

"_Skittish-chan_?" seru suara diseberang sana.

"I-iya, Saso-nii?" jawab Hinata dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"_Sedang apa?_" tanya Sasori.

'Pertanyaan wajib,' batin Hinata. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"_Hm, ada yang salah?"_

"T-tidak kok nii-san... hanya saja apa itu merupakan pertanyaan wajib setiap kali nii-san meneleponku?" tanya Hinata disertai tawa kecil.

Sasori tampak sedang berpikir diseberang sana. _"Hn, tentu saja Hinata..."_

"Haha, a-aku sedang melihat bulan. Bulannya malam ini sangat indah," jawab Hinata. "Sasori-nii sendiri sedang apa?"

"_Aku sedang memikirkan seorang gadis dengan mata bulan,"_ jawab Sasori.

"G-gadis bermata bulan?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"_Hn."_ Sasori tampak menyeringai diseberang sana.

"M-memang ada?"

"_Tentu saja ada."_

"Siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan, Sasori semakin menyeringai lebar. _"Kau,"_ jawabnya santai.

"Eh? A-ku?"

"_Hn. Kau adalah gadis dengan mata seindah bulan yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku,"_ ujar Sasori dengan OOC-nya.

Saat ini warna merah sedang memenuhi wajah gadis manis nan pemalu ini. Kalau sudah begini Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Sasori yang sudah bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajah Hinata sekarang tertawa—tertawa dalam hati tentunya. Dia menyungginggkan senyum lebar. _"Kau masih disitu kan, Hime?"_ goda Sasori—lagi.

Kini warna merah diwajah Hinata tidak ada yang menandingi, bahkan bunga mawar yang ada di tamannya sekarang rela kembali menguncup karena malu warnanya kalah merah dengan wajah Hinata.

"S-sasori nii-san... j-jangan m-menggodaku terus!"

Terdengar tawa diseberang sana. Sasori terdengar senang sekali karena berhasil menggoda Hinata habis-habisan.

"S-sasori nii-san..." suara Hinata terdengar nelangsa tapi bagi Sasori, Hinata terdengar sedang merajuk. "B-berhenti te-tertawa, Sasori-nii..."

"_Sasori-kun,"_ kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?"

"_Panggil aku Sasori-kun," _tegas Sasori.

"T-tapi nii-san kan lebih tua dariku j-jadi—

"_Atau ingin memanggilku Sasori saja?" _potong Sasori.

"I-itu tidak sopan—

"_Kalau begitu panggil aku Sasori-kun,"_ ujar Sasori santai.

"T-tapi t-tapi—

"_Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan kan, Hinata-chan?"_ Lagi-lagi Sasori memotong perkataan Hinata.

"T-tapi b-bagaimana k-kalau Neji-nii tahu? N-nanti aku pasti di-dimarahi," kata Hinata cepat sebelum Sasori bisa memotongnya lagi.

"_Dia tidak akan marah. Percaya padaku."_

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sasori sudah mendahuluinya. _"Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa ngobrol lama-lama Hinata, sepupuku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa..."_ dan dengan itu hanya ada bunyi _tut tut tut_ yang artinya sambungan telepon telah berakhir.

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat kakaknya tersebut. Terkadang dia terkesan dingin tapi terkadang dia juga sangat hangat. Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya.

"Konbawa," kata orang itu datar.

.

.

.

"Konbawa," sapa orang itu datar.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang memandang bulan dengan santainya padahal dia hampir membuat jantung Hinata lari dari tempatnya.

"Astaga! Sasuke! Jangan mengejutkanku!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sedikit disipitkan. "Mengejutkanmu?" kata Sasuke dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Aku tidak mengejutkanmu. Lagipula tadi aku tidak berseru," kata Sasuke datar.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Entah sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini kau membuatku terkejut, Sasuke," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Oh, sudahlah... lupakan saja," desah Hinata sambil kembali melempar pandangannya pada bulan yang masih menggantung di angkasa.

Suasana hening yang biasanya terjadi pun terjadi. Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak akan merusak suasana hening yang terasa damai itu. Hanya dengan penerangan dua lampu taman didekat kolam dan bulan yang ada di angkasa, angin sepoi yang terkadang berhembus, dan suara binatang-binatang malam yang menambah kedamaian.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Hinata mendengar helaan nafas pelan dari Sasuke. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke datar.

Oh, tentu saja ada masalah. Banyak malah. Masalah kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya dan Neji—tentu saja—, masalah kenapa setiap Sasuke memikirkan Hinata menyukai seorang pemuda berwajah bayi bernama Sasori selalu menimbulkan rasa nyeri dihatinya, masalah kenapa dia sangat penasaran dan terganggu dengan Hinata yang tadi ditelepon Sasori.

Ya, tadi Sasuke sempat mendengarkan Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan Sasori via telepon. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kalau itu Sasori? Tentu saja karena dia tadi mendengar beberapa kali Hinata memanggil nama Sasori. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mendengar nada suara Hinata yang sedikit merajuk tadi. Dan dengan sukses hal itu membuat pikiran dan perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau.

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan lidahnya agar tidak melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi siang. Dia tidak ingin merusak mood-nya yang sedang luar biasa baik—tentu saja sebelum dia melihat Hinata yang sedang telepon dengan Sasori—karena siang tadi benar-benar menggembirakan baginya. Sudah lama dirinya dan sahabat manisnya itu tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sudah lama dia dan sahabat manisnya itu tidak bercanda dan tertawa lepas bersama. Maka dari itu sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya dan tidak menghiraukan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Tapi sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia sama sekali tidak bisa. Pikiran itu justru semakin mengusiknya.

"Sasuke? Kau masih disini bersamaku kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Tidak apa-apa_? Memangnya aku tadi bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu ya?" ejek Hinata setengah menggoda Sasuke yang tadi tertangkap basah olehnya sedang melamun. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, batin Hinata.

"Tch." Hanya decihan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir sahabat manisnya itu. "Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya pulang saja. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran," saran Hinata.

"Apa wajahku seperti badut, sehingga sedari tadi siang kau menertawakanku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Hm, bagaimana yaa... wajahmu memang lucu Sasuke, apalagi model rambutmu itu," balas Hinata diikuti tawa lembutnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi Hinata mencoba mengerti, mungkin Sasuke sedang ada masalah dan sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Oleh karena itu, dia menanggapi candaan Sasuke tadi. Bukankah itu benar-benar seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Dia selalu mencoba memahami keadaan sahabat tercintanya itu.

Dan malam itu pun dihabiskan mereka dengan bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Ini adalah malam minggu terindah bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

.

* * *

*sembunyi dibalik sofa* *siap-siap digantung reader*

Huuuueeeeee! Apa-apaan ini? , OOC akut deh semuanya, nggak Sasori nggak Hinata nggak Sasuke semuanya OOC! Maafkan saya reader sekalian apdetan saya selalu mengecewakan T.T *sembah sujud* . Selalu saja hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi saya, ternyata saya memang tidak bakat menulis *pundung* . Padahal ide saya lagi meluap-luap ini, insyaallah chapter 7 apdetannya nggak terlalu lama ^^ , doakan saja yaa . . *plak

Oke, waktunya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada para reviewer di chapter kemarin, **big thanks to** :

lonelyclover, Sora Hinase, Yuiki Nagi-chan non login, uchihyuu nagisa, tanpa wujud, Merai Alixya Kudo, Lollytha-chan, Dindahatake, Matthew Aghnia Sullivan, harunaru chan muach, Akasuna noHina SYIFA'sasuKe, Ai HinataLawliet.

**Terima kasih semuanya, tanpa kalian semua fic ini pasti sudah berakhir di tempat sampah dan karena review kalian lah saya jadi semangat melanjutkan fic ini *nangis haru* *takk *lebeydeh**

**Terima kasih juga yang sudah mendoakan saya ^^**

**See yaa in next chapter . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading , Review please? O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

Haloooooo! Saya datang membawa chapter 7, maaf lagi-lagi updatenya ngadat =.= It

Oke, saya akan cuap-cuap dibawah aja nanti, ini dia chapter 7 nya . . .

**_Monggo_ , silakan menikmati . . . ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning : gaje, abal, garing, typo(s), OOC, alur berantakan, bertele-tele, minim deskriptif, ide pasaran, sinetron BANGET, bahasa belepotan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya~**

**Don't Like? It easy , just Don't Read It!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.  
**

Hari ini Hinata sangat bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Tidak seperti beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Memang beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia sangat malas pergi ke sekolah. Oh bukan _malas_, mungkin lebih tepat disebut _takut_. Ya, takut. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu dia meneteskan air mata di sekolah ketika melihat sepasang kekasih baru yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buah bibir di seantero KSHS. Siapa pasangan kekasih baru itu? Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran dan Putri Konoha Senior High School―Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau melihat mereka bersama rasa perih dihatinya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Tetapi berbeda dengan Senin pagi ini, Hinata justru ingin segera sampai di sekolah. Setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama sahabat terkasihnya, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu di sekolah. Tapi tentu saja Hinata menyadari saat di sekolah dimana ada Sasuke disitu pasti ada Sakura. Tapi kali ini tidak masalah setidaknya hatinya sedikit tenang setelah kemarin menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya, ternyata sahabatnya itu masih mengingatnya. Yah, terkadang Hinata memang memikirkan apakah setelah mendapatkan gadis impiannya, Sasuke melupakan Hinata. Dan setelah hari kemarin, hati Hinata menjadi sedikit tenang.

Setelah selesai berdandan―tentu saja dandan bagi Hyuuga Hinata hanya sekedar menyisir rambut dan menggunakan sedikit bedak―Hinata merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sebelum turun untuk sarapan, Hinata melihat bayangannya sekilas di cermin. Hari ini dia memilih untuk menguncir _pony tail _rambutnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas melihat bayangannya. '_Yosh,_ _ganbatte ne_! Hari ini aku harus semangat!' Hinata mengambil tas selempang ungunya dan segera turun dengan senyum yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

Di ruang makan sudah ada _otou-san_ tersayangnya, _imouto_ tercintanya, dan _aniki_ terkasihnya. Hinata duduk disebelah Hanabi yang duduk disamping kanan Hiashi dan Neji duduk di depan Hanabi.

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali hari ini, Hinata," kata Neji saat melihat senyum Hinata.

"Mm." Hanya itu tanggapan Hinata.

Hanabi baru saja mau berbicara tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar dehaman dari Sang Kepala Keluarga. Hanabi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Di keluarga Hyuuga memang dilarang bicara ketika sedang di meja makan―sedang makan. Bukankah semua keluarga memang begitu? Tidak boleh bicara ketika sedang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang menunggu Sasori di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga. Hari ini memang Sasori janji akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata lebih suka berangkat bersama Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke harus menjemput Sakura dan Hinata tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua, lagipula dia juga tidak mau kalau harus menjadi 'obat nyamuk'. Meskipun harus dia akui, setengah hatinya mengaharapkan dia bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke seperti dulu.

Helaan nafas keuar dari bibir Hinata. 'Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali menghela nafas. Padahal hari ini _mood_-ku sedang baik. Huh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan _mereka_, semangatku jadi berkurang,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Menunggu Sasori?"

"N-neji-nii, kau mengejutkanku! Dan, ya aku sedang menunggu Sasori nii-san..." seru Hinata tertahan. Dia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Neji yang tiba-tiba.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, makanya kau jadi mudah terkejut _imouto-chan_..." kata Neji dengan sanyum mahalnya. "Sedang ada masalah?" Sebenarnya Neji tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi _imouto_ kesayangannya ini. Hanabi sudah menceritakan padanya. Tapi dia tidak ingin membahasnya karena menurut Hanabi, setelah dia dan Sasori datang Hinata sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Mm, tidak ada," jawab Hinata disertai senyum khasnya.

"Hn."

"Hari ini Neji-nii tidak ada kegiatan?" Karena Neji tidak kuliah di Konoha dan memang dia sedang liburan sekarang jadi terkadang dia tidak ada kegiatan di rumah.

"Membantu tou-sama."

"O-oh," gumam Hinata sedikit kecewa. Memang sebenarnya Neji sering menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan membantu Hiashi di kantor. Dan itu berarti Neji juga akan pulang malam.

'Neji-nii kan sedang libur, seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk keliling kota atau apalah asalkan jangan membantu tou-sama,' gerutu Hinata. Tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata tidak suka kalau Neji membantu ayahnya, hanya saja kalau Neji ikut ayahnya itu berarti dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk Hinata dan Hanabi.

Neji sendiri memang tidak terlalu suka berkeliling atau bermain-main. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang bermanfaat―baginya. Jadi dia menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Konoha memang untuk membantu ayahnya dalam rangka membunuh rasa bosan karena libur panjang.

Neji sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar nada kecewa Hinata. "Kenapa? Mau jalan-jalan?"

"T-tidak juga. Hanya saja kalau nii-san ikut tou-sama itu artinya nii-san akan pulang malam dan tidak punya waktu untukku dan Hanabi-chan," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Hn. Aku selalu punya waktu untuk kalian _imouto_," ujar Neji seraya mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. Memang begitulah _aniki_-nya. "Neji-nii, aku butuh waktu lama untuk menata rambutku..." kata Hinata dengan wajah pura-pura jengkel.

TIIIN TIIIN TIIIN! TIIIN!

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar. "A-ah, itu pasti Sasori nii-san." Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar rumah.

Sasori sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobilnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik, Sasori." Neji tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata.

"Siap, Tuan," kata Sasori membungkuk singkat dan menyerigai kecil pada Neji. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Kita berangkat sekarang, _Hime_?"

Rona merah langsung menjalar ke tulang pipi Hinata. Dan dengan kata terakhirnya tadi Sasori sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seorang Neji Hyuuga. Sasori hanya menanggapinya dengan menyeringai.

"Jaga kata-katamu, _bayi_," kata Neji dingin.

"Bayi?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah dia seperti _bayi_?" ejek Neji.

"Itu _panggilan sayang_ kakak tersayangmu untukku, Hinata," ujar Sasori santai sambil menatap Neji dengan pandangan menantang.

"Tch."

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, _Skittish-chan_..."

"I-iya. Aniki, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hn."

Sasori menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke turun untuk sarapan dengan buru-buru. Dia hanya minum susunya dan segera pergi ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya, beruntung baginya Izumo sudah menyiapkan mobilnya. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih sekilas lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sasuke bangun kesiangan. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak bisa tisur karena Minggu kemarin sangat menyenangkan baginya, sehingga dia tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Tidak bisa tidur karena perasaannya semakin kacau. Semalaman dia memikirkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya. Berulang-ulang dia mengucapkan kata 'tidak mungkin' dalam hatinya tadi malam saat sebuah pemahaman tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memaki pelan. 'Tidak mungkin,' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang, kemudian berhenti di depan rumah Hinata. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama Hinata, karena sudah lama mereka tidak berangkat bersama.

Pemuda raven itu keluar dari mobilnya dan bertanya pada Hanabi yang kebetulan baru akan berangkat sekolah.

"Hinata masih di dalam?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke-nii, tadi Hinata-nee sudah berangakat dengan Sasori nii-san," jawab Hanabi.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Mereka sudah lama?"

"Hm, lumayan."

"Hn. Terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hanabi, Sasuke langsung menuju mobilnya dan sedikit membanting pintunya ketika masuk. Kemudian dia melaju cepat menuju rumah kekasihnya―Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Hanabi baru menjawab ketika mobil Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat, dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kotetsu-san, ayo berangkat!" serunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High School tampak seorang pemuda dan gadis sedang berbincang-bincang. Gadis tersebut terlihat lebih muda dari sang pemuda. Sebentar-sebentar wajah gadis itu memerah karena ulah sang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori. Sedangkan gadis dengan rambut indigo yang dikuncir _pony tail_―tentu saja―Hinata.

Siswi-siswi yang lewat menatap iri pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata selalu dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda keren. Apa dengan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru belum cukup, pikir mereka. Apalagi mengingat Neji―kakak Hinata―juga keren. Hinata seperti magnet bagi pemuda-pemuda keren.

Tentu saja. Siapa sih, yang kuat menahan pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata hampir bisa dibilang seorang gadis yang sempurna―_perfect_. Dengan wajah manisnya, sifat sopan dan kelembutan hatinya, serta keluarga yang terpandang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan keunggulan otaknya. Setiap tahun Hinata selalu masuk peringkat lima besar paralel di KSHS.

Tapi, bukankah tadi kubilang _hampir_? Ya, _hampir_. Sifat pemalunya itulah yang terkadang menjadi kelemahannya. Sifat penakutnya yang tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang disukainya, sehingga pemuda itu kini bersama orang lain. Sehingga Hinata harus rela mendapat luka sayatan yang dalam dihatinya. Luka sayatan yang mampu membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya setiap malam.

"Sasori nii-san, terima kasih yaa..."

Semenjak pemuda berambut merah itu datang, hari-harinya tidak terlalu menyedihkan lagi. Pemuda itu selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Meskipun terkadang hanya senyum tipis yang keluar―sangat tipis. Tapi setidaknya pemuda itu mampu sedikit menenangkan dan menghangatkan hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sasori-kun, kan..."

"T-tapi―"

Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke atap sekolah. Baru setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Hinata.

"Astaga! Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?" seru Hinata sedikit marah.

_**Flashback**_

"T-tapi―"

Hinata belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori yang menatap dingin padanya. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke juga memasang wajah dan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasori dingin.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"A-ano... Sasuke―" Hinata belum sempat mengeluarkan protesnya tapi sudah dipotong Sasuke. "Ayo, kita ke atas Hinata... sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai."

"E-eh, t-tapi aku―"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan menariknya―menyeret―memasuki gerbang.

"T-tunggu sebentar, a-aku belum sempat m-mengucapkan―" Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan protesnya tapi lagi-lagi sudah dipotong Sasuke.

"Dia sudah menerima terima kasihmu."

Hinata hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, sedih, kecewa, bahkan ada sedikit kilat marah di matanya. Sasuke yang ini bukan Sasuke yang menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dengannya. Sasuke yang ini bukan Sasuke sahabatnya yang walau sering bersikap dingin padanya namun terkesan peduli bahkan hangat. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengenal pemuda yang sedang menyeretnya ke atap sekolah sekarang ini.

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan suara sedikit melembut sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengambang. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja saat memasuki gerbang KSHS dan melihat Hinata dan Sasori sedang mengobrol, emosi Sasuke langsung tersulut begitu saja. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasori. Oleh karena itu, tadi dia menyuruh Sakura untuk ke atas lebih dulu karena dia mengatakan kalau ada urusan sebentar sebagai alasan.

"Jadi kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata―lagi. "Kau tahu, tadi aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori-nii," tambah Hinata.

Mendengar nama Sasori, emosi Sasuke yang tadi sudah sedikit surut kini kembali tersulut lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya." Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Lagi-lagi topik ini,' desah Hinata dalam hati. Hinata pikir setelah dua hari kemarin Sasuke tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Memejamkan mata sesaat dan menghela nafas pelan untuk menghilangkan emosi yang ada dihatinya, Hinata kemudian berkata.

"Kalau hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Aku sudah lelah kalau harus bertengkar lagi denganmu hanya karena hal itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu―tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke―Hinata langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya memandangi pintu yang ditinggalkan Hinata terbuka. Kemudian dia menghela nafas frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bodoh," makinya entah pada Hinata atau mungkin dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah luar biasa kusut. Teman-temannya yang melihatnya heran. Apalagi para siswi kelas 2-1. Tapi walaupun pemuda tersebut kelihatan berantakan, bagi mereka pemuda itu tetap keren. Siapa lagi pemuda yang dianggap keren walau terlihat berantakan kalau bukan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku―Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya yang terletak agak belakang. Dia mendapat pandangan mengejek dari temannya yang berambut merah. Rambut merah. Tch, temannya itu hanya mengingatkannya pada orang yang membuat persahabatannya dengan Hinata jadi berantakan.

Shikamaru yang tadinya sedang tidur kini sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan penghuni bangku di depannya telah tiba dengan membawa aura gelap. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sedang ada masalah eh, _Chicky_?" ejek Gaara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Chicky_ itu segera melayangkan _deathglare_-nya yang melegenda pada pemuda bertato 'Ai' tersebut.

"Sudahlah Gaara, jangan memperburuk suasan hatinya," kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

Sebelum kembali memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada bukunya, Gaara melemparkan pandangan kasihan setengah mengejek pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri kini tidak menghiraukan pandangan mengejek Gaara, karena sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Dia pura-pura bodoh atau memang benar-benar bodoh,' pikir Shikamaru yang kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja dari perpustakaan mengembalikan buku yang tadi dipinjam Shizune-_sensei_ untuk mengajar. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan itu artinya dia melewati toilet perempuan. Dan disitulah Hinata terhenti sekarang.

Niatnya yang tadi ingin segera kembali ke kelas kini hilang saat mendengar suara kedua temannya. Hinata sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk mencuri dengar atau bahasa kasarnya menguping. Tapi sepertinya pembicaraan kedua temannya―Sakura dan Ino―berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Oh, tentu saja Hinata tidak perlu penasaran, bukankah akhir-akhir ini pembicaraan mereka hanya seputar kekasih mereka. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini Hinata ingin mendengarkan. Hinata sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dinding toilet.

"Jadi kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang, Forehead?" terdengar suara Ino dari dalam sana.

"Sasuke membatalkan kencannya." Yang ini suara Sakura.

Sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura pada Ino tadi, Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Hh, kenapa tiba-tiba sih... padahal kan kita sudah merencanakan _double_ _date_ dari dulu," desah Ino.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba Sabtu malam dia meneleponku dan mengatakan tidak jadi begitu," kata Sakura ada nada kecewa di dalamnya.

'Jadi...' batin Hinata.

"Hei Ino-pig, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah," tambah Sakura.

"Berubah bagaimana, Forehead?"

"Dia... dia tidak selembut dulu. Yah, memang dia tidak pernah berlaku lembut tapi aku rasa dia menjadi semakin dingin saja," jawab Sakura dengan nada sedih.

Hinata masih menyimak pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino. Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dinding toilet.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja..." terdengar suara Ino.

"Tidak. Aku bisa merasakannya, ada yang aneh dengannya," kata Sakura tegas.

"Apanya yang aneh, Forehead?"

"Dia... dia lebih banyak diam. Oh, aku tau Ino-pig, dia memang irit bicara tapi setidaknya dulu saat bersamaku dia sedikit lebih banyak bicara. Sasuke jadi sering melamun, waktu kutelepon tadi malam dia juga banyak diam. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Saat berangkat sekolah tadi dia juga begitu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"_Dulu_? Kau bilang _dulu_? Seakan-akan kau sudah pacaran lama sekali dengan Sasuke, kau kan baru pacaran dalam hitungan minggu." Bukannya menanggapi penjelasan Sakura tadi, Ino malah mencibir Sakura.

"Aku serius, Ino." Mendengar nada serius Sakura, Ino langsung meralat ucapannya. "Mungkin dia memang sedang ada masalah, dia pasti akan segera kembali seperti dulu Sakura," kata Ino menyemangati Sakura.

Setelah kalimat terakhir Ino tadi, Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan toilet dengan sedikit berlari. Kali ini bukan kelas 2-3 tujuannya, tapi kelas 2-1―kelas Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar langkah terburu-buru disepanjang koridor menuju kelas 2-1. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan pemilik langkah terburu-buru itu sedikit menatap heran. Tidak biasanya gadis ini terlihat begitu, mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Gadis itu―Hinata―sudah benar-benar geram sekarang. Mungkin baru kali ini selama dia hidup di dunia ini, dia merasa begitu geram, marah, dan jengkel pada sahabatnya. Oke, itu memang berlebihan. Tapi memang benar kan, seorang gadis selembut Hyuuga Hinata hampir tidak mungkin bisa marah pada orang lain. Mm, mungkin _marah_ bukan kata yang tepat, _kecewa_ terasa lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

Ya, kecewa. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membatalkan kencan dengan kekasihnya hanya untuk menjenguk Hinata dan lari pagi bersama Hinata. Padahal butuh perjuangan bagi Hinata untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Butuh pengorbanan yang besar. Dia rela hatinya tercabik-cabik hanya demi agar sahabatnya itu bisa mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

Memang, tidak dapat dipungkiri Hinata tersanjung dan senang karena Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya ketimbang dengan Sakura. Tapi tidak begitu caranya, tidak dengan membatalkan janji yang sudah terucap. Apalagi saat Hinata teringat kalau kencan mereka minggu kemarin sudah lama direncanakan. Hinata semakin merasa bersalah saat mengingat nada sedih dan kecewa Sakura tadi.

Hinata sudah sampai di depan kelas Sasuke sekarang. Setelah mengetuk pelan beberapa kali Hinata masuk ke kelas Sasuke. Walau sejengkel dan semarah apapun Hinata, dia tetap seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang lembut dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama yang diajarkan _otou-san_ tercintanya.

Beberapa siswa yang ada di kelas memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran. Untuk apa seorang siswi kelas 2-3 ada dikelas mereka, mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Lain halnya dengan para siswa yang menatap Hinata heran, beberapa siswi yang ada disana menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tentu saja, Hinata pasti kesini untuk menemui sahabatnya atau mungkin Shikamaru atau Gaara, pikir mereka jengkel. Tapi untuk kali ini Hinata tidak akan menunduk seperti biasa, karena dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya agi.

Gaara yang baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata segera menyapanya. "Hinata? Ada perlu apa?" Sedangkan temannya yang berambut mencuat segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi ditelungkupkannya setelah mendengar nama Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mencari Sasuke."

Dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi rasa senang merayapi hati Sasuke saat mendengar tujuan Hinata. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya bagaimanapun masih ada beberapa _fansgirls_-nya di kelas jadi dia tidak ingin merusak _image_-nya.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" jadi hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya demi untuk menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Hn." Wow, tampaknya terlalu lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan terlalu dekat dengan Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, serta Sasori mampu membuat Hinata tertular penyakit 'irit bicara' mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit, kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kita bicara di atap sekolah saja," katanya seraya berjalan keluar kelas dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang―atap sekolah. Untuk sementara hanya ada keheningan dan angin yang bertiup pelan. Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak kalah dingin. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukannya, Sasuke?" kini Hinata terdengar kecewa dan terluka.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Hinata? Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke terdengar sedikit emosi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau membatalkannya?" suara Hinata sedikit memelan bahkan bergetar.

"Membatalkan ap―" memang tadi Sasuke sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata, tapi sepertinya dia tahu arah pembicaraan Hinata. "Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kaget―sedikit.

"Kenapa?" Hinata tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Jawab saja, Sasuke. Kenapa?" kini air mata sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi oleh Hinata.

Sasuke yang melihat air mata Hinata sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka hanya karena hal itu ternyata mampu membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya. Melihat air mata Hinata, hati Sasuke terasa perih―sangat perih.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Hinata, tapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, Hinata sudah mundur untuk menghindarinya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi dia hanya menghela nafas kemudian memasukkan kembali tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata berulang-ulang sembari menyeka air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Hinata. Karena aku pikir kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama," jelas Sasuke sekuat tenaga menjaga nadanya agar tidak meninggi karena emosi.

"Tapi tidak dengan membatalkan _kencan_mu, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan penekanan pada kata kencan. Suranya terdengar sedikit meninggi sekarang.

"Lagipula Sakura tidak marah," kata Sasuke dengan santainya yang sukses membuat Hinata kembali emosi.

"_Tidak marah_?" Hinata terdengar sedikit memekik. Kemudian dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan hatinya. "Sakura memang tidak marah, Sasuke. Tapi dia kecewa," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Kecewa? Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tidak mempermasalahkannya? Cobalah untuk memahaminya, Sasuke."

"Aku _memang_ memahaminya," kata Sasuke dengan menekankan kata memang.

"Kau _tidak _memahaminya." Sebelum Sasuke bisa membantah lagi, Hinata sudah menyelanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa kecewa dan sedih hatinya saat kau untuk kedua kalinya membatalkan kencan dengannya. Dan betapa sakit hatinya jika dia tahu kalau kau membatalkannya hanya untuk menemaniku," jelas Hinata.

"Dia sendiri tidak mengatakan padaku, Hinata..."

"MENGATAKAN PADA_MU_? Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya, Sasuke!" seru Hinata. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Sasuke benar-benar _payah_ dalam hal perasaan. Bukan, bukan payah mungkin _idiot_ lebih tepat? (author dichidori sasuke)

Menyadari suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf, Hinata menghela nafas lagi untuk menenangkan hatinya―lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya mendengar seruan Hinata tadi. Seumur hidup Sasuke mengenal Hinata, belum pernah dia melihat Hinata berseru marah seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Lupakan saja aku pernah berseru padamu tadi Sasuke, tapi jangan lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi," ucap Hinata. Kini suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasanya―lembut. Hinata berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa menjadi pacar yang lebih baik. Dan jangan minta bantuanku lagi soal hubungan kalian." Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan dingin, setelah itu dia meninggalkan atap sekolah dan Sasuke yang menatapnya nanar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Oke, pertama-tama sudikah kalian mendengarkan teriakan gaje saya? Saya lulus nyaaaakk *tereak pake toa* Nah, lega rasanya~ Sekarang tinggal nunggu pengumuman PPDB. Semoga saya bisa diterima di SMF, amiiiin hehe :p

Jadi gimana menurut kalian chapter 7 ini? Apakah lagi-lagi mengecawakan? Entahlah, saya merasa lebih PeDe buat apdet chapter ini. Ndak tau kalau ternyata hasilnya buruk deh.

Saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada reviewer chapter kemaring , **big thanks to** :

Ai HinataLawliet, Yuiki Nagi-chan, sasuhinalover, Tsubasa XasllitasDioz G-Login (panggil apa aja boleh kok ^^ , purple jg g mslh... oh ya? lalu bagaimana hasil tsubasa-san? sesuai harapan kah?) , uchihyuu nagisa, hanata chan, Lollytha-chan, MeraiKudo, harunaru chan muach, fie-chan, Sugar Princess71, miss lavender chan, Nerazzuri, Kumiko-chan

Maaf kalau ada salah dalam penulisan nama

**See ya in next chapter , ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading , Review please? O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

Yuhuuy, saya datang membawa chapter 8~ *nari" ala Ryu*

Ehem, pertama-tama saya mau tanya. Sudah berapa tahun saya nggak apdet yaa? *plak . Terima kasih kepada **AiHinata Lawliet**, kalau anda tidak menagihnya mungkin chapter ini akan saya update sebulan lagi *ditimpuk . Sebenernya idenya udah ada dari dulu tinggal ditulis aja, tapi dasar author-nya males jadi update-nya telat.

Oh ya, terima kasih atas masukan-masukan nya. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini lebih layak dibaca ^^ (reader : dari dulu berusaha mulu nggak ada hasilnya)

Kalau begitu silakan menikmati, ini chapter delapan-nya (semoga tidak mengecewakan)

**Monggooo~ ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto selalu**

**Warning : abal, gaje, garing, OOC, lebay, bahasa belepotan, alur berantakan, misstypo, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke tidak bertemu Hinata. Bukan, bukan tidak bertemu. Tentu saja setiap hari mereka bertemu. Mereka satu sekolah dan rumah mereka pun bersebarangan. Jadi tentu saja setiap hari Sasuke bertemu Hinata, walaupun hanya sekelebat saja. Yang benar, sudah dua minggu―bahkan mungkin lebih―Sasuke tidak bicara dengan Hinata.

Jangankan bicara, menatap matanya saja Hinata tidak mau. Setiap dia berpapasan dengan Hinata di koridor sekolah, Hinata selalu menunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang jelas dia sama sekali tidak mau memandang Sasuke.

Setiap Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, Hinata langsung menghindar. Terkadang Hinata memang kalah cepat dengan Sasuke, tapi dia hanya membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai keadaan hubungannya dengan Hinata saat ini. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin lebih dari sepuluh tahun harus merenggang―bahkan retak―hanya karena seseorang. Bukan, tidak hanya seorang tapi dua orang. Seorang gadis yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dan seorang pemuda yang―entah Sasuke tidak tahu―berstatus sebagai kekasih atau kakak atau apalah bagi sahabatnya yang manis itu.

Disaat hubungannya dengan Hinata semakin renggang, Hinata dan Sasori malah terlihat semakin lengket saja. Setiap hari Sasori berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, mengantarjemput, keluar bersama. Dan itu semua membuat Sasuke marah, jengkel, bahkan iri. Ya, iri.

Bukan hanya Sasori yang semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Shikamaru dan Gaara pun juga. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke melihat Hinata bersama Naruto dan Kiba sedang tertawa bersama. Meskipun tawa Hinata tidak terlihat lepas, tapi tetap saja dia merindukan tawa Hinata.

Apalagi sekarang, Sasuke sudah tidak pernah melihat Hinata bersama Sakura dan Ino. Sekarang Hinata justru lebih dekat dengan kedua temannya itu. Dan itu otomatis menimbulkan rasa marah dan iri di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan kasar lalu menoleh ke meja kecil di samping kanan tempat tidurnya. 02.45 a.m. angka yang tertulis di jam digital kecil yang ada di mejanya.

'Semenjak kejadian di atap waktu itu aku jadi susah tidur.'

Sasuke mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap jendela. Dia menarik selimut kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya meskipun pikirannya masih berputar-putar.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Hinata," gumam Sasuke lirih sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sakit, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Saat ini sedang istirahat. Seperti biasa, dua pasang kekasih―Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai, Ino―menghabiskan jam istirahat di atap sekolah.

Dan sedari tadi Sakura sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Hari ini penampilan Sasuke benar-benar berantakan. Lebih berantakan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Rambut yang tidak disisir, wajah yang pucat, dan matanya terlihat berkantung.

"Tidak."

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja, Sasuke..." saran Sai.

"Sai benar. Biar Sakura mengantarmu," sahut Ino.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Kau terlihat berantakan," tanya Sakura semakin cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke pagar pembatas.

Melihat langkah Sasuke yang terhuyung-huyung, Sakura semakin cemas saja. Sakura segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau harus ke ruang kesehatan," tegas Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." Sasuke masih bersikeras tidak ingin ke ruang kesehatan.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Berjalan saja kau tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Pokoknya ke ruang kesehatan," ucap Sakura kali ini terdengar seperti perintah.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, mengalah. Kemudian Sakura membawa Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan. Tetapi saat melewati perpustakaan, Sakura diminta Haku―penjaga perpustakaan―untuk membantunya merapikan buku, jadi Sasuke harus ke ruang kesehatan sendiri.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kesehatan, Sasuke mendengar suara-sura yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu ruang kesehatan yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini terus?" Ini suara Shikamaru, dia sepertinya sedang bertanya pada seseorang.

"Kau jadi ikut keras kepala seperti dia." Yang ini suara Gaara.

Kalau begitu sudah bisa ditebak siapa orang yang diajak bicara oleh kedua temannya itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan suara yang akan terdengar adalah suara lembut yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sudah bosan kalau harus mengalah."

Benar saja, kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara sahabatnya yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak dideangarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, tidak bertenaga.

"Kau sanggup kalau harus begini terus?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Hh, kalau begitu kau istirahat lah. Jangan sampai kau sakit," saran Shikamaru.

"Dia sudah sakit," komentar Gaara santai.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Sudah berapa kali kau jatuh sakit karena si _Chicky_ itu." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan Gaara barusan.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, Gaara."

"Hn."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Gaara-kun, Shika-kun."

Merasa Gaara dan Shikamaru akan keluar, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dan pergi ke kelasnya menunggu kedua temannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Siswa-siswa segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya dan terkena hukuman.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya ditelungkupkan ketika merasakan pemilik bangku yang ada di sebelahnya dan di belakangnya sudah datang.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memandang Sasuke malas.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kalian mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan tadi," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyusul kami? Kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya?" Kali ini Gaara yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak ingin dia emosi saat sedang sakit kalau dia melihatku," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Hn, rupanya kau tau diri juga," ejek Gaara.

"Jadi dia sakit apa?"

"Dia bilang dia hanya pusing saja karena kurang tidur," jawab Shikamaru.

'Ternyata bukan hanya aku,' batin Sasuke.

"Daripada itu, kau juga terlihat kurang sehat, Sasuke," kata Gaara.

"Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kurang tidur juga, eh? Kau sudah hampir mirip Gaara dengan lingkaran hitam di matamu itu," ejek Shikamaru yang sukses mendapatkan dua deathglare menyeramkan dari kedua temannya.

'Mungkin aku harus menjenguknya nanti dan menyelesaikan semuanya,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasori saat mengantarkan Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori-nii... hanya pusing saja," jawab Hinata menenangkan Sasori yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Untuk tidur sebentar pasti sudah sembuh," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat..."

Hinata terkikih pelan. Mau tidak mau dia sedikit terhibur juga melihat ekspresi khawatir Sasori yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Image _cool_-nya hilang. Hinata jadi merasa geli karena Sasori jadi tambah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan karena sudah membuat nangis temannya.

"Lho? Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Ekspresi Sasori-nii sangat lucu," jawab Hinata masih terkikih.

Sasori yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya dia masih bisa tertawa, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasori.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena sepupuku akan datang. Hah, dasar dia itu merepotkan sekali."

"Hihihi, iyaa Sasori-nii... Arigatou."

"Ya. Selamat beristirahat." Setelah mengelus rambut Hinata, Sasori meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya belum lama Hinata memejamkan matanya saat dia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka matanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Masuk saja."

Hinata kira Neji yang datang tapi ternyata Ayame. "Ada apa Ayame-san?"

"Emm, Sasuke-san ingin menjenguk anda Hinata-sama."

"Bilang saja aku sedang tidur Ayame-san," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama." Ayame membungkuk sedikit pada Hinata kemudian meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Ayame tadi, Hinata belum bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang menjenguknya.

Biasanya, kalau Sasuke berkunjung Ayame akan langsung menyuruhnya ke kamar Hinata kalau Hinata sedang ada di kamar. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Karena Ayame tahu hubungan majikannya dengan sahabatnya sedang memburuk maka dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke masuk begitu saja.

Kalau mendengar cerita Hinata, Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan―menurut Ayame. Apalagi sekarang Hinata sedang terlihat tidak sehat. Ayame takut kalau majikannya tambah sakit setelah kunjungan dari Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, tadi dia minta izin dulu pada Hinata meskipun dia tahu benar pasti Hinata akan menolak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Kembali ke Hinata yang kini sedang memandang bulan. Bulan itu terlihat kesepian. Tidak ada bintang yang biasanya menemaninya. Seperti Hinata. Kesepian. Tidak ada Sasuke yang biasanya menemaninya melihat bulan di taman rumahnya.

Bahkan Hinata sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia melihat bulan sambil bercanda dengan Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama.

Tiba-tiba hp Hinata yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Hinata lalu mengambil hp-nya dan membuka pesan.

**From : Sasori-nii**

**Cepatlah sembuh, **_**Skittish-chan**_**. Selamat malam ;)**

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya itu isinya? Dasar Sasori, kalau Hinata tidak sedang sakit pasti dia akan menelepon dan hanya akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Membaca sekali lagi disertai senyum tipis, Hinata kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk di meja belajarnya dengan buku yang terbuka. Meskipun pemuda tersebut terlihat sedang belajar, tetapi sebenarnya pandangan matanya kosong seperti sedang banyak pikiran.

Pintu di kamar sang pemuda terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan pemuda tersebut. Laki-laki tersebut berjalan mendekati sang pemuda.

"Kasihan bukumu, Sasuke," ujar laki-laki tadi yang ternyata Itachi.

"Hn?" gumam sang adik tidak jelas.

"Ck, sepertinya kau sedang depresi berat," ejek Itachi.

"Kalau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku lebih baik kau keluar saja, aniki," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Hinata?" Itachi tidak menanggapi ejekan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi sudah kesana, tapi sepertinya dia sedang istirahat."

"Hn. Sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak berusaha minta maaf?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Tapi dia selalu menghindar." Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Teruslah berusaha. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan," kata Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau sudah bukan adik kecilku, Sasu-chan." Itachi tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Sasuke seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat Sasuke masih kecil. Kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, Itachi mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Lagi-lagi pandangannya kosong. Terkadang terlihat kosong, kadang terlihat kilat amarah saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di kebun seberang rumahnya.

Pikirannya semakin dipenuhi oleh seorang gadis yang ada di kebun tersebut. Dia ingin kesana menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari seorang pemuda yang sedang menemani gadis itu sekarang. Dia ingin menjelaskan dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Dan yang paling dia inginkan adalah dia ingin berada disana. Menggantikan seorang pemuda berambut merah berwajah bayi yang terihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya.

"Kau punya hobi baru rupanya."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati Sai sedang tersenyum memuakkan―menurut Sasuke―padanya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Pintumu tidak tertutup," ujar Sai santai.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemani sepupuku yang sedang depresi ini."

"Tch. Kau tidak mengantar Ino?"

"Dia bisa pulang dengan Sakura."

Sai, Ino, dan Sakura datang menjenguknya hari ini. Hari ini Sasuke memang tidak masuk sekolah. Selain karena kepalanya yang semakin hari semakin pusing, dia juga malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia hanya ingin berdiam diri di kamar dan merenungkan segalanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sakura dan Ino sedang berpamitan pada ibunya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Dia memandang Sasuke sendu kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapatkan senyum itu hanya berwajah datar kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kebun di seberang rumahnya.

"Mereka cocok sekali bukan," komentar Sai mengetahui apa yang sedang diamati sepupunya itu.

Disana terlihat Hinata sedang menyirami bunga dan Sasori yang menggodanya. Mereka sesekali tertawa. Dan yang mengejutkan tawa Hinata kali ini terlihat lebih ringan. Sepertinya pemuda merah itu sedikit demi sedikit mampu merubah suasana hati Hinata yang mendung berangsur-angsur cerah.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke semakin iri saja. Keinginannya untuk menyeret Hinata semakin besar. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Karena komentarnya tadi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sai akhirnya bersuara dan lagi-lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkalnya?" tanya Sai―lagi. "Kau tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Hinata."

"Perasaanku pada Hinata hanya sebatas sahabat saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat marah saat melihat Hinata bersama laki-laki lain?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia disakiti. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku."

"Ho, jadi kau ingin menjadi seperti Neji, eh? Kakak yang overprotective," ejek Sai.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pasti akan kembali seperti dulu," gumam Sasuke tidak menanggapi ejekan Sai. Gumaman Sasuke tadi terdengar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dulu, jika Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar, pertengkaran itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Tiga atau dua hari setelah pertengkaran itu hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini, bahkan sampai dua minggu lebih. Bukannya membaik, malah semakin memburuk saja.

Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sepupunya yang lagi-lagi berada di dunia kelabunya. Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke dunia nyata.

"Besok Minggu kami merencanakan untuk pergi ke Konoha Land. Ikutlah, kau butuh rekreasi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sai meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya sudah lama Hinata tidak tertawa selepas ini. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Hinata memang tidak bisa tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja sangat sulit. Tapi hari ini dia bisa tertawa lebih ringan. Karena Sasori.

Tadinya dia sedang menyiram bunga yang ada di kebunnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori datang mengagetkannya. Akhirnya acara menyiram bunga berubah menjadi perang air. Pakaian bahkan rambutnya menjadi basah. Keadaan Sasori juga tidak lebih baik.

"Hh, sudah Sasori-nii... perutku sampai sakit daritadi tertawa terus."

Melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah kembali cerah, membuat Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyum. Senyum tulus.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Hinata menghentikan tawanya saat melihat senyum Sasori yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat caranya tertawa, Skittish-chan..."

"Eh?"

"Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun kau tidak pernah selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Kukira kau sudah lupa caranya tertawa dan tersenyum."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasori barusan. "Ya. Terima kasih Sasori-nii, berkat Sasori-nii aku jadi ingat bagaimana tertawa."

Baru saja Sasori mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sudah dipotong seruan seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ternyata Neji. Matanya memandang Sasori sedingin es. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kami hanya bermain-main," jawab Sasori dengan santai.

"E-e, nii-san―" Belum sempat Hinata bersuara Neji sudah mendahuluinya. "Diamlah Hinata. Aku bertanya pada Sasori."

"Bukankah sudah kujawab tadi," ujar Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata sakit? Kau tahu kalau dia baru saja sembuh."

"A-aku baik-baik saja nii-san. Lagipula b-bukan hanya a-aku yang basah, S-sasori-nii j-juga." Hinata mencoba membela Sasori.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sebelum kedinginan, imouto." Itu tadi bukan saran tapi perintah―perintah yang lembut.

"Eh? T-tapi―"

"Ayame sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"H-hah? B-baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata yang merasa kata Neji tadi berarti tidak mau dibantah lagi, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kebun untuk mandi.

Baru tiga langkah Hinata berjalan, sudah dihentikan suara Sasori. "Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan, ya Hinata-chan. Aku rasa kau butuh refreshing."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kemudian melepas senyum khas-nya yang sudah lama tidak pernah terlihat. "I-iya, Sasori-nii. S-sampai jumpa lagi." Kemudian meninggalkan Sasori bersama Neji.

"Dan kau berpikir aku akan mengizinkan?" tanya Neji dingin mendengar ajakan Sasori pada Hinata tadi.

"Tentu saja kau akan mengizinkan, _kakak ipar_." Sasori menjawabnya dengan wajah menyebalkan―bagi Neji―dan menekankan kata kakak ipar.

Tatapan Neji berubah lebih tajam saat mendengar panggilan Sasori untuknya. Sasori sendiri sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji. Toh, dia sudah kebal dengan tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau tidak bertemu dengan dua pasang kekasih yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya, Sasori dan Hinata sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sasori dan Hinata sudah selesai bersenang-senang di Konoha Land. Dan sepertinya Hinata sudah terlihat lelah. Saat mereka akan pulang, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino. Sepertinya mereka sedang kencan. Kelihatannya _double date_ yang direncanakan Sakura dan Ino baru bisa dilaksanakan sekarang.

Karena menurutnya tidak sopan jika langsung pergi begitu saja, Hinata terpaksa berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan mereka. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menghindari Sakura dan Ino. Kalau kali ini dia langsung pergi, Sakura dan Ino pasti akan semakin curiga.

Jadi disini lah mereka sekarang. Di kedai es krim. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah tidak nyaman. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dia tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke yang dari tadi menatapnya terus. Ditambah lagi aura yang dikeluarkannya saat melihat Hinata bicara dengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri tidak lebih baik. Dia juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata memandang Sasori dengan tatapan memelas. Dia ingin pulang. Sekarang. Sasori menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku dan Hinata-chan harus pulang sekarang." Sasori bersuara.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Ino.

"Kita kan baru sebentar ngobrolnya. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bicara," tambah Sakura.

"Err, a-ano―"

"Aku tidak ingin kena marah Neji. Tadi Neji berpesan Hinata harus pulang sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Huh? Seperti Cinderella saja," gerutu Ino.

"Cinderella harus pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam, _pig_."

"Sama saja, _Forehead_."

"Tentu saja beda."

"Sama."

"Beda."

Sakura dan Ino yang tadinya ingin menahan Hinata agar tidak pulang malah bertengkar sendiri.

"S-sudahlah kalian." Hinata menengahi. "K-kami pulang dulu," pamit Hinata kemudian berdiri. Dia membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua pasang kekasih itu.

"Hinata akan pulang denganku."

Sebuah suara dingin yang dirindukan Hinata menghentikan langkah Hinata dan Sasori. Hinata berbalik menatap sahabatnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau. Pulang. Dengan. Ku. Nona." Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya, matanya sama menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mau dibantah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan biru tua berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Sang sopir masih saja menatap lurus ke depan. Saat dirasanya penumpang yang ada disampingnya akan keluar, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," kata Sasuke pelan. Dia menatap Hinata sendu.

Hinata hanya diam saja mendengar permintaan maaf dari sahabatnya itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia langsung keluar dari mobil dengan menutup pintunya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Hinata meninggalkannya. Tapi dia masih enggan untuk melajukan mobilnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, memaki pelan. Dia kemudian bergumam, "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Seberapapun aku mencobanya, aku tidak akan bisa. Aku memang menyukaimu, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Umb, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai. Karena mungkin setelah masuk nanti saya nggak akan punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan di depan lappy . I'll miss my lappy =w= *apaandeh*

Saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih , big thanks to :

**Ai HinataLawliet, Yuiki Nagi-chan non login, lonelyclover, SH-lovers, uchihyuu nagisa, Kimidori hana, Ocha13, Sasuhinalover, Tsubasa XasllitasDioz, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, ika chan, fie-chan, ulva-chan, Sugar Princess71, SasuHina-L, atamae hinasudachi, Lucy Farron, Lollytha-chan, hina-chan, hyuuga, YamanakaemO**

**.**

**Thanks for reading , Review please O.o  
**


	9. Chapter 9

*sembunyi di kolong meja* *takut dikeroyok reader*

H-halooo reader sekalian! Saya kembali lagi niih, akhirnya saya bisa juga update chapter 9 ini ^^ yeeey... Tapi saya jangan dikeroyok yaak reader sekalian u.u . Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya. Setelah masuk sekolah saya benar-benar nggak ada waktu buat dihabiskan di depan laptop, paling cuma seminggu sekali T_T . Dunia SMK emang kejam, nyo~~ *apaandeh

Ehem, sebenernya saya nggak PeDe nih buat mengupadate chapter ini. Soalnya saya udah lamaaaaa (lebeydeh) nggak nulis, jadi kayaknya bahasanya makin kaku aja chapter ini u.u** . **Jadi maafkan saya kalau chapter ini (lagi-lagi) tidak seperti yang diharapkan reader sekalian. *sembahsujud*

Ini dia chapter 9 nya...

**Silakan menikmati... ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : saya udah ngemis-ngemis sama Om Kishi tapi ndak dikasih hak ciptanya u.u *apaansih**

**Warning : abal, gaje, garing, misstypo, OOC, ide pasaran, sinetron BGT, bahasa belepotan, alur berantakan, datar-datar aja, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**If You Don't Like It , Just Don't Read It ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku memandang pintu yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku dengan pandangan ragu. Dulu, aku sering masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan itu lagi. Um, sebenarnya baru beberapa minggu lalu aku masuk ke ruangan itu untuk memberi konsultasi gratis pada sang pemilik kamar tentang gadis yang disukainya. Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak aku sedang berdiri di depan kamar siapa. Ya, aku sedang beridiri di depan kamarku sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Beberapa menit setelah aku pulang sekolah tadi, telepon di ruang tengah berbunyi. Ternyata dari Mikoto baa-san yang mengabarkan kalau Sasuke sakit―lagi. Dia memintaku datang ke rumahnya meskipun Sasuke sudah melarang Mikoto baa-san untuk tidak memberitahuku tentang dia yang sakit. Kata Mikoto baa-san sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke sakit. Pantas saja dua hari ini aku selalu melihat Sakura pergi dan pulang sekolah sendiri.

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang. Beridiri di depan kamar Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatku itu tapi aku juga bingung apa yang akan kukatakan padanya nanti. Tadi Mikoto baa-san bilang untuk langsung masuk saja, tapi nyatanya sudah sepuluh menit lebih aku berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke.

Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kutarik nafas pelan kemudian kuhembuskan perlahan sebelum akhirnya aku memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Normal POV**

Baru tiga langkah Hinata memasuki kamar tersebut, dia sudah tidak mampu melangkahkan kaki lagi. Hinata berdiri kaku memandang pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan perasaan bersalah.

Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan angkuh kini terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya. Mata Sasuke terpejam erat dan keningnya mengernyit, sepertinya tidurnya tidak nyaman. Perasaan bersalah semakin memenuhi hati Hinata.

"Kami-sama, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" bisik Hinata pelan.

Hinata kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Saat sudah ada di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, dia merasakan matanya memanas. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan poni Sasuke, kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi Sasuke. Panas. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Merasakan itu, matanya menjadi semakin panas saja.

Saat akan menarik tangannya kembali, ada yang menahan tangannya. Ternyata itu tangan Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke yang biasanya tampak bercahaya dan selalu menatap tajam siapapun kini terlihat redup. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat.

"Hinata? Apa itu kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Apa penyakitmu sangat parah? Hingga kau tidak bisa mengenaliku?" tanya balik Hinata dengan maksud bercanda agar air mata yang sudah terkumpul tidak jatuh dan membiarkan Sasuke melihat air mata itu.

"Kau datang?"

"Kalau aku tidak datang, aku tidak akan ada disini Sasuke." Kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan suara lembutnya.

"Maaf."

Hinata sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih―bahkan Hinata hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya―dan sangat tulus―penuh penyeselan.

Tidak ingin terlihat sedih dan tidak ingin suasana menjadi semkain canggung, Hinata mengubah ekspresinya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Maaf? Bukankah harusnya 'terima kasih'?"

"Maaf... dan terima kasih." Sasuke mengoreksi kata-katanya tadi.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Kalau begini dia semakin merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Sasuke yang dia kenal tidak seperti ini. Sasuke yang dia kenal tidak akan dengan mudah mengeluarkan kata maaf dari mulutnya―apalagi dengan nada yang sarat akan penyesalan.

Sasuke yang sekarang terbaring di tempat tidur ini sangat bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang ini terlihat sangat rapuh tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat angkuh. Dan itu semua karena Hinata, karena dia yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini sangat terlihat menjauhinya. Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini.

"Maaf karena telah―" Sebelum Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu. Melihat Sasuke akan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "Lagipula bukan hanya kau saja yang salah," disertai senyum lembut khas Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Syukurlah, sahabatnya belum berubah, pikirnya. Syukurlah dia masih Hyuuga Hinata yang berhati lembut.

Hinata melihat jam digital yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sudah jam dua lebih rupanya. Kemudian Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke apa dia sudah makan atau belum mengingat Sasuke yang sedang sakit pasti tidak mau makan.

Author rasa bukan hanya Sasuke, author sendiri juga begitu. Bagaimana dengan reader sekalian? (*ditimpuk bakiyak* reader : woy.. malah curcol! Balik ke cerita..!) . _Ok, back to the story._

Dan seperti dugaan Hinata, Sasuke belum makan. Hinata berinisiatif untuk membuatkan Sasuke bubur. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidur lagi saja, selama aku membuatkan bubur untukmu," kata Hinata.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguk Sasuke, Hinata... Maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Mikoto saat Hinata hendak pamit pulang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok baa-san... Lagipula sebagai sahabatnya memang sudah seharusnya saya menjenguknya," ujar Hinata disertai senyumnya.

"Hm, hanya sahabat ya?" gumam Mikoto lirih lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Mikoto barusan sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya dia tahu apa maksud dari gumaman Mikoto barusan.

"Sudahlah kaa-san..." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah duduk disamping Mikoto.

"Itachi? Mengagetkan saja..."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ibunya itu. Dia kemudian menoleh ke Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau punya dosis yang pas untuk Sasuke, Hinata..." ucap Itachi.

"E-eh? M-maksud nii-san?"

"Setelah kau menjenguknya, demamnya langsung turun. Kau benar-benar obat yang pas untuk Sasuke," jelas Itachi dengan wajah―sok―serius. Sejak dulu menggoda Hinata selalu memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memerah. Sedangkan Mikoto justru menambahinya, "Ya, Itachi benar Hinata. Setelah kau jenguk Sasuke sudah tidak demam lagi. Sepertinya besok dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah," ujarnya disertai senyum penuh arti.

Mendengar Mikoto ikut berpartisipasi, wajah Hinata kian memerah. "A-ah, e-eto..."

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Hinata," kata Itachi akhirnya, tidak tahan melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah Lightning McQueen nya Cars film animasi favoritnya dan Hana.

"Tapi bibi serius kok, demam Sasuke sudah turun. Mungkin besok dia bisa masuk sekolah," kata Mikoto dengan wajah seserius mungkin untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan kaa-san... Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Hinata," kata Itachi yang tidak tega melihat Hinata digoda ibunya terus-terusan.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok nii-san... Kalau b-begitu saya pulang dulu, baa-san, nii-saan..." pamit Hinata seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, lain kali berkunjung lagi kesini yaa, Hinata-chan..." ucap Mikoto.

"I-iya, baa-san."

Mikoto mengantar Hinata sampai pintu gerbang, sedangkan Itachi hanya menunggu di depan pintu rumah. Mikoto baru menutup gerbang setelah memastikan Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan selamat. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Kaa-san tahu kau tidak bercanda tadi." Mikoto mulai pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, kaa-san." Itachi menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Apanya? Daritadi kau ngomong sudahlah terus..." gerutu Mikoto. Dia sedikit―banyak―kesal dengan anak sulungnya ini yang daritadi ngomong 'sudahlah' terus yang Mikoto tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Kaa-san sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke sudah punya Sakura," kata Itachi akhirnya sambil memandang serius kaa-san nya.

"Apa kaa-san tidak boleh sedikit berharap?" tanya Mikoto pelan.

"Terlalu banyak berharap itu tidak baik, kaa-san," ujar Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto.

"Aku tadi bilang sedikit, Itachi..." seru Mikoto tidak terima.

"Terserah." Dengan kata terakhir itu Itachi memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya tanpa mempedulikan kaa-san nya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Hey, apa begitu perlakuanmu pada orang yang telah rela kehilangan nyawanya hanya demi agar kau bisa melihat dunia?" seru Mikoto.

"Kaa-san tidak kehilangan nyawa kaa-san," sahut Itachi tenang dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hah, dasar anak itu... Punya anak dua tapi kelakuannya sama saja. Tidak ada yang menghormati kaa-san nya," gerutu Mikoto seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, setelah sarapan Hinata menunggu jemputannya yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah di ruang tengah. Dia sedang memakai sepatu ketika Neji duduk disebelahnya.

"Hari ini tidak berangkat bersama Sasori?" tanya Neji.

"Eh? I-iya nii-san..." jawab Hinata sedikit kaget kenapa Neji bisa tahu kalau hari ini dia tidak berangkat bersama Sasori.

Kemarin saat menjenguk Sasuke, Sasuke memang mengajak Hinata untuk berangkat bersama. Hinata sempat menolak dengan alasan bagaimana dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau dibantah. Daripada sahabat pantat ayam nya itu sakit lagi, lebih baik dia menurutinya saja.

Lagipula tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hinata sendiri juga sangat merindukan pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama Sasuke. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya dia tidak pergi dan pulang bersama Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa menghalangi perasaan bahagia yang menjalarinya ketika mendengar ajakan Sasuke kemarin.

Tapi yang ada dipikirkannya sedari kemarin adalah bagaimana dengan Sakura. Sasuke bilang kalau hari ini dia tidak akan menjemput Sakura. Yang Hinata khawatirkan adalah bagaimana nanti perasaan Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke pergi ke sekolah dengan Hinata dan bukan dengannya yang notabene adalah pacarnya. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari. Sasuke pasti akan membuat Sakura kecewa lagi.

'Apa sebaiknya aku batalkan saja ya?' batin Hinata.

"Kau melamun lagi, imouto?"

"H-hah? O-oh, tidak kok nii-san..."

Mendengar adiknya menyangkal, Neji hanya menghela nafas saja. Rupanya imouto tercintanya punya hobi baru sekarang.

"Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang," kata Neji lagi ketika melihat mobil sport biru tua berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"A-ah, benarakah? K-kalau begitu aku b-berangkat dulu, nii-san..." pamit Hinata seraya berdiri.

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya kemudian pergi menghampiri sahabatnya yang ternyata sudah _stand by_.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hinata. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke tersebut, senyum Hinata semakin melebar. Setidaknya sahabatnya sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dikenalnya selama ini―dingin dan pelit kata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan di koridor kelas 2 dengan santai. Hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya karena tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Sesekali dia tersenyum pada beberapa siswa yang menyapanya.

Tunggu dulu, apa kalian heran kenapa sahabat pantat ayamnya tidak terlihat disekitar Hinata? Itu karena Hinata memang berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya. Sendiri? Ya, sendiri.

Tadi saat baru saja turun dari mobil, Sasuke sudah disambut oleh sang pujaan hati dan sang sahabat, serta sepupunya. Sakura terlihat senang Sasuke sudah sembuh. Tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika melihat ternyata Sasuke berangkat bersama Hinata.

Dengan alasan ada PR yang harus diselesaikannya, Hinata lebih dulu pergi ke kelas. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu dua pasang kekasih itu. Lagipula kalau dia disana pasti hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk―dikacangin.

Baru saja Hinata memasuki kelasnya, dia sudah disambut oleh duo pembuat onar. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka pasti mau melihat PR Hinata. Selama beberapa minggu ini Hinata memang jadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan Kiba karena dia jarang berkumpul dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata tersenyum pada duo pembuat onar itu lalu memberikan bukunya pada mereka. Beruntung hari ini memang sedang banyak PR, jadi saat memberi alasan pada Sakura dan Ino tadi mereka tidak curiga. Sambil menunggu Naruto dan Kiba menyalin PR-nya, Hinata duduk dibangkunya memandang ke taman KSHS―seperti biasanya―sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Istirahat nanti datanglah ke atap sekolah.**

Itulah bunyi pesan yang dikirim Sasuke tadi saat Hinata masih pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Sampai Hinata mendapat teguran karena ketahuan sedang membaca sms.

Hinata bingung apakah harus menuruti permintaan―perintah―Sasuke atau tidak. Pasti nanti disana akan ada Ino, Sai, dan―tentu saja―Sakura. Tadi saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi kedua temannya itu langsung pergi setelah mau berbaik hati mengajaknya istirahat.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin menanggung resiko hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah membaik menjadi renggang lagi.

Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke atap sekolah. Baru saja dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer, ponsel itu sudah bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'Huh? Tidak sabaran sekali sih,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati mengira itu pesan dari Sasuke.

Ternyata itu dari Sasori yang menawarkan untuk menjemputnya. Err, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa disebut menawarkan jika isi pesannya seperti ini,

**Hari ini aku jemput ya! Aku tidak menerima tolakan. Kutunggu di depan gerbang.**

**Selamat belajar, Hime-chan **

Sudah pasti Sasori tidak mendengar apapun alasan Hinata untuk menolak ajakannya kalau sudah seperti itu. Hinata hanya menghela nafas lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir Sasori. Jari-jarinya kemudian menari di atas keypad ponselnya.

**Baiklah, hari ini aku pulang jam 2.**

**Iya, terima kasih Sasori-nii **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Baru saja Hinata membuka pintu atap, dia sudah disambut suara dingin sang sahabat.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan di jalan," jawab Hinata dengan tenang. Kalau menghadapi sahabatnya yang seperti ini sih, dia sudah kebal. Justru menurutnya lebih baik menghadapi Sasuke yang sedingin es daripada Sasuke yang sepanas api―demam.

"Hn."

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing atap. Kenapa kedua temannya tidak nampak? Dan dimana sepupu Sasuke yang bagai mayat hidup itu? Tadi sepertinya mereka bertiga keluar bersama semenit setelah bel berbunyi.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Eh? A-ano, Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan mana? L-lalu Sai-kun?"

"Tch. Untuk apa mencari mereka?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ada nada tidak suka di dalamnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa sih..." Hinata yang menyadari nada tidak suka Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Mereka sedang membeli makanan di kantin. Sebentar lagi kesini."

"O-oh..."

Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai Sakura, Ino, dan Sai datang.

"Eh? Ada Hinata-chan juga?" kata Sakura.

"I-iya, tadi Sasuke memintaku datang."

"Kalau Sasuke yang minta baru mau datang yaa?" goda Ino.

"H-hah? E-eto..." Hinata kesulitan mencari kata-kata. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang justru sedang tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Hinata, jangan dengarkan Ino. Ini, tadi aku membeli lebih," kata Sai sambil menyerahkan kue melon pada Hinata.

"T-terima kasih, Sai-kun." Hinata menerimanya seraya tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian makan sambil bercerita. Sesekali diselingi dengan tawa. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum―walau hanya tipiiiis sekali―melihat Hinata bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kau ikut kami kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Eh? Kemana memangnya Ino-chan?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti kami mau mampir ke kafe baru di dekat sekolah," jawab Sakura.

"O-oh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Hinata menjawab pelan takut-takut kalau sahabatnya mendengarnya akan marah.

Dan benar saja saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"A-ano, hari ini Sasori-nii akan menjemputku." Masih dengan suara pelan Hinata menjawab.

Mendengar nama Sasori disebut, Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil. Sai menatapnya dengan senyum andalannya dan langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari sang sepupu.

"Pemuda yang waktu itu bersamamu ke Konoha Land itu ya, Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya."

"Dia siapa Hinata-chan? Pacarmu ya?" Kali ini Sakura yang menggoda Hinata.

"B-bukan kok... D-dia itu s-sahabatnya nii-san," jawab Hinata kelabakan ditanya begitu, lagi-lagi _blush on alami_ mewarnai wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sering pergi dengannya?" Ino ikut berpartisipasi.

"E-eto, karena dia sedang l-libur disini jadi dia s-sering mengajakku keluar k-karena tidak punya t-teman disini..."

"Kenapa tidak keluar dengan Neji nii-san saja?" Sakura menambahi.

"K-karena Neji-nii sibuk m-membantu tou-san..."

Ino sudah siap melancarkan godaan lainnya tapi dipotong oleh Sai. "Sudahlah kalian berdua. Apa kalian tidak melihat wajah Hinata sudah semerah Tuan Krab?"

"Ahaha, Hinata... Kami hanya bercanda kok..." Ino yang sudah tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata itu akhirnya berhenti menggoda Hinata.

"Maafkan kami ya, Hinata-chan..." kata Sakura.

"I-iya, t-tidak―"

Perkataan Hinata sudah disela oleh Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan siap meninggalkan atap, "Aku sudah selesai."

"E-eh? Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" seru Sakura yang ikut berdiri.

"Ke kelas." Kemudian Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu atap.

"Huh? Kenapa sih dia?" gerutu Ino. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum simpul memandang kepergian Sasuke. Sakura? Dia memandang sendu pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh kekasihnya. Lalu Hinata? Keadaannya tidak beda jauh dengan Sakura.

'Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu,' batin Hinata dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki kawasan perumahan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat mobil sport warna merah berhenti di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke kemudian menepikan mobilnya untuk mengawasi mobil yang baru berhenti tersebut.

'Bukankah tadi Hinata pulang seusai jam sekolah? Lalu kenapa baru sampai rumah?' pikir Sasuke.

Tadi memang Sasuke dan teman-temannya―Sakura, Ino, Sai―jadi mampir ke kafe baru di dekat sekolah tanpa Hinata. Dan Hinata memang pulang lebih dulu karena sudah ditunggu Sasori. Tapi kenapa Hinata juga baru sampai rumah?

Tentu saja karena Sasori tadi mengajaknya makan dulu. Dan tentu saja author tidak memberitahu Sasuke hal itu.

Sasori keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya mendecih kesal.

Mereka kemudian sedikit berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya Sasuke melihat _itu_. Dia mencengkeram kemudi sampai tangannya memutih. Kentara sekali dia sedang menahan emosi dan keinginan untuk menyeret Hinata dari sana lalu memukul wajah bayi Sasori yang―menurutnya―menyebalkan.

Lalu seteah itu Sasori masuk ke mobilnya. Sepertinya dia akan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke juga mulai menghidupkan mobilnya. Mobil mereka berpapasan. Sasori memberikan seringai yang menyebalkan―menurut Sasuke―padanya dan Sasuke memandang Sasori dengan deathglarenya yang mematikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Lagi. Lagi-lagi malam ini aku sulit sekali untuk memejamkan mataku. Sudah dua jam lebih aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku dan menunggu mimpi yang akan menjemputku tapi baru dua menit kupejamkan mataku sudah membuka lagi.

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Seharusnya malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak dengan bunga tidur yang indah tapi kenapa untuk memejamkan mata rasanya sulit sekali. Setiap aku menutup mataku bayangan kejadian tadi siang selalu muncul mencegahku untuk lebih lama memejamkan mataku.

Tch. Berani sekali si bayi itu melakukan _itu_ pada sahabatku. Dan kenapa Hinata tadi tidak menolak sih? Apalagi rona merah itu! Seharusnya rona itu tidak perlu muncul saat bayi berambut merah itu melakukan_nya_.

Lagi. Kuubah posisi tidurku menjadi menghadap ke jendela. Aku memandang bulan yang terlihat begitu indah malam ini. Bulan. Perak. Lavender. Hyuuga. Hinata. Tch, lagi-lagi kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa setiap aku memikirkan Hinata selalu kajadian _itu_ yang muncul?

Kurasakan ponsel yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurku bergetar beberapa kali menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kuambil ponselku dan kulihat siapa yang menelepon tengah malam begini. Aku mengernyitkan keningku melihat nomor tak dikenal di layar ponselku. Berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn?" sapaku.

"Heh, akhirnya kau jawab juga." Terdengar suara mengejek dari seberang sana.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Menurutmu?" Dia malah balik bertanya dengan nada yang tidak kalah dinginnya denganku.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kena suara ini. Dia! Dia si bayi berambut merah itu!

"Apa maumu?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa aku..."

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Apa maumu?"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau ini memang tidak sabaran rupanya..."

Setelah itu dia diam beberapa saat. Aku yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya bersuara dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Aku menunggu, _bayi_."

"Minggu ini, aku akan mengatakannya pada Hinata," katanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku yang mengatakannya pada Hinata. Dan setelah itu kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."

"Tch. Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku akan mengatakannya di taman Konoha Land. Kalau kau mau datanglah, ambil kesempatan yang masih tersisa."

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya bunyi sambungan yang sudah diputus. Heh, apa-apaan orang itu. Seenaknya saja. Tadi siang dengan seeanaknya dia _mencium_ Hinata dan sekarang dia bilang bahwa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata?

Sepertinya malam ini aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa memejamkan mataku.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Makin hancur saja kan? Maklum yaa saya udah lama ndak nulis (ngeles) . Saya sudah putuskan chapter 10 besok adalah Final Chapter , saya ndak mau ada utang lagi sama reader sekalian ^^ . Tapi sepertinya chapter 10 pun apdetnya akan sangaaaaat lamaa *ditimpuk . Oh ya, maaf kalau misalkan fic ini cuma datar-datar aja, ndak ada klimaksnya dan konfliknya pun nggak jelas. Saya memang belum terampil bikin cerita o.O *plak

Ok, saatnya berterima kasih.. Err, sebelumnya saya liat di kolom review saya yang penname nya hina-chan ada 3 , itu sama ato beda orang kah? o.O Karena saya ndak tau jadai disini juga saya tulis 3 deh .. "."

**Special thanks to :**

SasuHina-L, hina-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, uchihyuu nagisa, Lollytha-chan, Michan, ulva-chan, Kimidori hana, fujiawa yukito, hina-chan, harunaru chan muach, YamanakaemO, Sugar Princess71, hina-chan, n, Blablabla, Chikuma new, Hyuuga Hime-chan, 

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic saya ^^ , terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang mau menunggu fic abal saya ini :D

**See yaa in next chapter :)**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading , Review please O.o  
**


End file.
